Kingdom Hearts III - Shibuya's Streets
by EeveeGen9988
Summary: Their visit to Shibuya came sooner than Sora and Riku had imagined. [One-Shot] A speculation of a TWEWY Kingdom Hearts World, for [Twelve Shots of Summer: Quarter Queller] [Time Capsule]


**Kingdom Hearts III - Shibuya's Streets**

 **I do not own The World Ends With You, Square Enix does!**

 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Disney does!**

 **Written for Twelve Shots of Summer: Quarter Queller - Week 12...**

 **For CG.**

* * *

"Look! A new World!" piped Dale into the Gummy-ship's intercom, making Sora whip his head up as his conversation with Riku and Kairi was interrupted. "Shall we pull full speed ahead!?"

Before Sora could give them the okay, another voice sounded.

"Dale, you numbskull, get your paws off the controls!" cut in Chip scoldingly as Sora frowned at that in confusion. "Guys, I think you should come on up and see this."

"What do you mean...!?" Dale's frantic voice faded as the intercom went silent.

Sora could only cross his arms, tilting his head to one side as he echoed the question, "Yeah... what did Chip mean?"

"Well, there's no use in standing here to find out," said Riku as he began to trek across the meshed Gummy-ship walkway.

Kairi merely shared a look with Sora before they went to follow Riku.

* * *

Donald and Goofy were already talking with Chip and Dale when Sora, Riku, and Kairi entered the control room. Their conversation was becoming more animated when Sora spoke up, "Hey, guys... what did you want us for?"

Chip instantly hopped to face them, looking stern as he pointed his paw at the yawning window. "We can't get _to_ the new World." Dale sighed dejectedly immediately after his brother's curt delivery and slumped.

"We can't!?" Sora gasped. He sprinted over to press his gloved hands against the window, peering anxiously outside.

There was strange black smog dwelling in the outer space before them, glittering with navy as it swirled around the World threateningly. Sora couldn't help but gape in a frown as he whipped his head back to his friends. "What is that!?"

"Darkness." Riku narrowed his turquoise eyes, frowning in his scowl as he mused, "Organization XIII probably entered this World already."

"Not again!?" Sora blurted out incredulously. He clenched his hands and shook them toward the window, exclaiming frantically, "We have to go in right away before-"

Just as he was able to charge over to the teleportation pad, Donald shouted, "Sora, stop! It's no use!"

"Huh?" Sora froze, swerving back to the feathered magician to gape at him. "Why can't we?"

"There's no way we can pass through this smog!" quacked Donald irritably, waving his wing furiously as he went on, "It's too strong for our Gummy-ship to survive!"

"Then we should go see Merlin," Goofy suggested, "he knew how to get rid of Disney Castle's problem."

Placing his wings stiffly on his hips, Donald shook before stomping down. " _Goofy_ , we've been though this already." When Goofy turned his bemused gaze over to Donald, the feathered magician went on curtly, "I don't think Merlin can help us clear this darkness when it's this polluted."

Goofy raised a finger up. "Then how 'bout Yen-Sid? He's always been able to fix stuff up, and he's a Keyblade Master."

Donald quaked angrily and waved his wings frantically at that, making everyone flinch. "Yen-Sid can't, Goofy!" After muttering and pacing stiffly for a few seconds, he started to wag his winged-finger toward Goofy. "You know that."

" _What_?" Sora widened his eyes in alarm. "But Yen-Sid is strong. You guys keep telling me he's one of the best of the best- so how can he _not_ help us!?"

His short-tempered companion opened his beak, as if ready to berate Sora, before closing it in a frown. "I'm sorry, Sora…" Donald's expression grew uncertain, lowering as he gave a sigh, "Yen-Sid... Yen-Sid has warned me and Goofy several times of how a World that has reached this stage... is nearly impossible to save."

"But we can..."

"Sora, we can't." Donald's bleak look made Sora back-peddle briefly as Donald finished, "I know we have to save it, but it's impossible."

This made Sora back-peddle briefly, grimacing as he mulled Donald's words over. He knew Donald would never stress the idea of abandoning a World in trouble... and the World was _not_ gone yet. They still had a shot of saving it!

Sora was about to remind his companion about how they couldn't leave the World to the darkness when Riku spoke up, "The World is trying to save itself by keeping other people out, Sora." The brown haired boy blinked in disbelief at his friend. "Its causing its collapse by keeping out those who can save it as well." Riku crossed his arms, lightly shaking his head in frustration. "It's the World's defense mechanism."

"So you're saying that it's true?" said Sora, his heart sinking even more. "That we can't do anything about this!?"

When Donald nodded at that, Riku merely closed his eyes. "The World is incredibly unstable right now, Sora... It's dangerous if we tried."

"All that pressure the darkness is exerting would crush the ship if we try to push through..." Chip piped up sternly, crossing his little arms. "We would be putting everyone's safety at risk."

Sora didn't want to accept this. He desperately tried to come up with an idea for how they could counter this, but found himself coming up dry. He merely grimaced, feeling dread start to churn inside his chest, yet he tried to cast it away as much as he could.

He saved many Worlds when he first got his Keyblade… He resaved those same Worlds and many others after him, Donald, and Goofy awoke after a long slumber… He even went through Dream Worlds for his Mark of Mastery Exam that caused him to almost become the newest member of Organization XIII… There had to be _something_ they could do! He was a Keyblade Wielder for crying out loud! Riku and Kairi were Keyblade Wielders! They had multiple people that can pull together a plan into action, so there had to be a way to save that World somehow!

"Do you know if there's any other way?" Sora asked quickly, shifting to stare at the World in danger. "I know it seems hopeless to help the World- but we can't let Xehanort and the rest of Organization XIII destroy it!"

"Sora…" Donald opened his beak, but Sora shook his head.

"I'm being serious!" Sora exclaimed in frustration, waving his hands. "Is there any safest routes into the darkness? Or gaps we can slide through?" He bit his lip when everyone but Riku shared with Sora their dismal expression. "…A-Anything?"

As Donald was about to respond again, Riku spoke up curiously, "Hey, Sora..."

"Huh?" The spiky haired boy turned to Riku, who was now standing a little off to the side viewing out the bubbled window. "What is it, Riku?"

"Doesn't that look familiar?" Riku gave a nudge to Sora before pointing, and Sora's blue gaze followed.

All Sora saw was the same menacing smog, but when he studied it more, there was a slightly paler portion to it that seemed to be sparkling. In fact, it looked like...

"A Dream World Gate!?" Sora proclaimed in astonishment, gawking as he leaned abruptly closer and pressed his fingerless gloved-hands against the glass. "How is that possible- we're not even asleep!?"

" _You_ may not be asleep, but we might have a shot at entering now, said Riku curtly with a nod. "Even though it doesn't look like its a Sleeping World, with that gate we'll be able to enter it like we've had during the Mark of Mastery Exam."

Chip had a thoughtful look appear on his face. "Are you certain you can enter through it?"

"We did this multiple times during our Exam, Chip," replied Riku solemnly, nodding at the co-engineer. "If you can just send us into it, or at least close enough for us to enter... we'll handle the rest."

"Hmm... still sounds risky..." The black-nosed chipmunk rubbed his tiny chin. "But I think if we map the coordinates right, we might be able to do that for you guys."

"Really!?" Sora's eyes lit up at that, and he grinned brightly. "That's awesome to hear!"

"We're both experts, don't you know!" chirped Dale, earning an annoyed look from his brother.

"You mean you're an expert at not thinking things through."

The red-nosed chipmunk made a face at that. "Uh... I guess that too?"

Chip sighed immediately at that.

Regardless of the exchange, Sora went up to them and held up his hand. "I'm sure you'll do great, we can always count on you two no matter what."

The co-engineers patted his hand with their paws before scurrying over to their designated posts to prepare the Gummy-ship.

"I guess all that leaves is for us to get ready," Goofy said joyfully behind them.

"But you can't." Riku turned back to look at the rest of their companions, and Sora did the same reluctantly. "Since me and Sora took that exam… we're the only ones who could enter those Gates."

"Gosh…" Goofy scratched his head, worriedly frowning. "So we can't help Sora then?"

"Yeah," replied Riku coolly. "I'm afraid that's the case, Goofy."

The Royal Guard frowned at that, shaking his head before he smiled again as he thumped his chest. "Don'tcha worry then! Me, Donald, and Kairi can protect the ship while you're gone." He turned to the auburn haired girl who nodded with a smile before Goofy did the same with their feathered companion. "Isn't that right, Donald?"

"Oh _phooey_..." Donald scoffed, grumbling for a while. He soon crossed his wings when turning to face Sora. "Okay, _now_ that there is a way to save it-" Donald didn't appear to let off his attitude in the slightest at the new development, but Sora still inwardly groaned knowing that Donald was about to lecture him once again during the trip. "You have to be extra careful then, Sora. Do not mess around when you're down there."

"Don't worry, Donald... I know what to do." Sora put his arms behind his head, frowning as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But when have I ever done that?"

As Donald was about to answer, the Gummy-ship rumbled. Everyone tottered back and forth, and soon Riku called as he dashed toward the teleportation pads, "The darkness is growing stronger- we have to go now, Sora!"

"Aah-" Sora clutched the beam beside him, trying to get his footing before thrusting himself towards Riku's location the best he could. "I'm trying!"

As the brown haired boy nearly tumbled over from another convulsion spreading through the ship, Riku grabbed ahold of Sora's hand while the frantic clacking of the control system keys filled the air.

"We won't be able to get you guys out of there until you clear the darkness!" shouted Chip as Dale was bringing up the coordinates. "Think you can survive without us for that long?"

Riku nodded while Sora tried to keep himself standing when he cried out, "We'll try our best, guys! Just get us down there!"

"All ready to go!" declared Dale as he posed over the switch unsteadily, screaming as he threw his tiny body at it as another tremor came, "Launching now!"

In a split second, air smothered Sora's hearing and his whole body felt like it was being sucked away by a vacuum. With effort, he tore open his blue eyes as familiar light rings traveled forward to guide them, and he quickly prepared himself as he flew downwards. However, as he descended, he barely had time to react to smog that spurted out of nowhere. The force violently flung Sora backwards, almost shooting Sora out of the light tunnel only for him to feel winded when something anchored him in.

As Sora took the opportunity to reorientate himself, he took in the fact patches of darkness were now invading their passage of travel to the World. Upon seeing this, he thought anxiously to himself, **'I thought darkness wouldn't reach us here!? Is this tunnel even safe!?'**

"Are you alright?"

Being snapped out of his thoughts, the silver locks of his best friend soon caught Sora's attention as he gave a frail reply, "I-I think so." As Riku appeared to be surveying their surroundings, Sora asked, "Isn't the darkness supposed to not be here!?"

"This isn't your Dream, Sora!" Riku summoned his Way to Dawn and thrust forward to slice a through tentacle of smog that stretched across their path, swiftly returning to Sora's side as he continued, "The World isn't stable in the first place, so we can expect turbulence in getting there! And whoever conjured this Dream World Gate knew we were coming to save it!"

"It couldn't have been Organization XIII!" shouted Sora incredulously, spinning to avoid a shard before giving his attention back to his friend. "They would have sealed off any of our entry points!"

"It doesn't matter who did this, expect turbulence, Sora!" shouted Riku back firmly, causing Sora to frown as the darkness squirmed towards them. "And stay focused on getting down there!" Riku briefly deviated from Sora again to narrowly avoid a meteorite that could have ripped off his upper body, kicking off of it to disperse a large gathering of dark smog. "I'll try to fend off the darkness and clear a way for us!"

"Got it!" With that, Riku dove further down, leaving Sora on his own to summon his Keyblade.

He felt kind of odd going through this again after leaving the Dream, more so with Riku hacking and slashing any of the smog that threatened to throw them off-course. He could barely leap on incoming rocks to spring himself into any Heartless that were heading towards him, but he could find ease in the familiarity he had with doing this. He felt a thrill as his freestyle descent was steady and memories of the Mark of Mastery Exam filled his mind…

Soon the aura of the gate altered from purple to a sublime cluster of colours, graffiti and red timers flanking the outer rims while fewer obstructions appeared. Sora knew they were nearing the end, but the darkness had increased tenfold and was clearly overloading Riku despite his lack of complaint. Sora gritted his teeth as he wished to help Riku, but Sora continued as he had been doing knowing he had his own part to play to push through the rest of the Dream Gate.

A great flood of darkness made him cry out as it gathered below him suddenly, pushing him back with a gust as he waved his arms around. Riku joined him, huffing while Sora noticed a shape was being moulded by the smog.

It was a ginormous dark greenish grey Heartless with strangely patterned limbs, resembling a huge raven with a patterned beak as well. A Heartless sigil that armoured its spiky-feathered fuchia back glowed as it screeched loudly, stretching its talons out.

"That Heartless..." Riku glared down at it, tightening his hold on his Keyblade. "We have to take it down if we want to get through!"

"Right!" Sora immediately summoned Fira at it, but the Raven Heartless shook it off like it was simply dust and barreled towards them. The brown haired boy flipped himself to the side, trying to summon Freeze this time, but for some reason he couldn't. He gasped, trying again but all he could do was wave his Keyblade uselessly.

Riku didn't seem to be having trouble with his own spells, firing off bolts of elemental darkness that made the Heartless caw in agony. Sora couldn't help but feel stumped about what happened to his spell, yet as the battle yawned on, the Heartless kept ramming into him, and more and more of his spells stopped working. It was then after all his magic were rendered useless that he realized the Heartless must have done something to him.

Knowing that, he knew he couldn't do anything but use the physical might of his Keyblade. But how could he attack it if it kept diving at them mercilessly...? He soon thought of an idea, so he turned to Riku and called out, "Cover me!"

Without waiting for a response, Sora tried his best to maneuver behind it. If he were to survive this fight, it might work better for him to batter its back. As Riku kept its attention locked on him, the brown haired boy launched himself at it. He grasped a handful of split-ended feathers as hard as he could before striking his Keyblade into its nape.

In response, the Raven Heartless viciously tried to throw him off, but Sora had Riku to thank for distracting it again with another spell. This allowed Sora to bring down another blow, finding it harder to hold on as he eventually resorted to wrestling with the overgrown raven to stay on it.

Blow after blow, the Heartless appeared to be worn down by their assault when it came to Sora dealing the final slash. The boy was rewarded with an explosion of light particles that blinded him momentarily, crying out as he felt it almost hurl him away... only for the force to settle.

"There it is!" Sora cried as he spotted an entryway forming behind the tapering shroud of brilliance, finally letting himself fall freely as nothing prevented him now from entering the endangered World.

* * *

When Sora came to, he found himself and Riku in a huge intersection. ...Although, for an intersection, Sora thought it was weirdly deserted.

Sora scratched his head, giving a look to Riku who held a thoughtful expression. "Where is everyone...?" asked Sora perplexedly, watching as Riku walked around while turning his head to study their surroundings. "Shouldn't people be here?"

Riku stopped. "The damages to the World must be worse than we thought they were..."

Sora gave a good look around as well, noting how dim their surroundings were as he noted the darkness was exactly how it had been when their World succumbed to the darkness. It sort of helped that most of the streetlights were flickering, although some were fully lit... and some were not working. However, the memory of their home being destroyed once and the striking similarities this World had with it made his optimism about the lighting falter quite a bit.

"So nobody is here because of that?" Sora frowned, saddened by the state the place was in. There was several scours on the cement, probably from the Heartless tearing up the road while attacking people. "I wonder where they are?"

"Probably headed for safety," mused Riku with a sigh. "We don't have much to go on until we get more information, Sora."

"But we don't have anyone to get information from!" shouted Sora in worry, wincing from how his voice echoed through the streets.

"Then we have to look around," Riku said as he resumed his walking. "Scout out the damage, and any locals that may be present." The silver haired boy halted, turning his head slightly. This made Sora frown.

"Is something wrong?" Sora tried to look in the direction Riku was staring, but he couldn't spot anything that Riku would deem interesting in their vicinity. There was only the barren road and them; with a few trees and benches sprinkled among the few grass patches at the corners of the road which were hugged by sidewalks.

Riku was silent for a while before shaking his head. "It's nothing." He began walking forward. "Come on, we have to get going if we are to get some idea of what occurred."

"And then we can save this World," Sora responded with nod, following after his friend.

A figure in the shade of a building watched the two people go, soon tilting their head before disappearing with a gust of darkness.

* * *

As Sora and Riku walked through the streets, Sora noticed that the city still had darkness clinging everywhere they walked. He could say this might have been an upbeat place based on the colourful stores he passed, but it was hardly bustling with life now, which was disappointing...

Riku for some reason kept looking over his shoulder as they came across more skyscrapers; littered with posters promoting sales and articles of clothing. Sora could only assume this place prided itself with it's fashion... not that he was into shopping. He really had no purpose to shop; the three fairies staying with Yen-Sid had him covered when it came to clothing.

"What's bugging you already, Riku?" asked Sora with slight amusement, stretching his arms behind his neck again and swayed on the spot. "I don't get why you're not telling me anything..."

"Do I really have to?" asked Riku in annoyance, sighing as he faced Sora. "This World was covered in darkness when we arrived, and it still is. It's likely any step we could take will lead us into trouble."

"Yeah, I get that. But..." Sora frowned, tilting his head. "We haven't even seen anything dangerous since we defeated that Heartless."

"That's because you're not in the right spot."

"Huh?" Sora started, whipping his head around until his eyes met a familiar face. "Hey-" He waved his arm as he chirped cheerfully, "Joshua!"

The ashen blond was casually seated on the top of the arch of the store's entrance, flipping his hair as he mused, "My, it took you long enough to accept the party invitation..."

"Heh, we had a lot of stuff to deal with beforehand," replied Sora brightly, grinning and rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry for not visiting sooner!"

Joshua's eyes held an amused glow while he held his chin. "Well then, your timing seems to fall in line for us now." After gazing at them for a moment, he gave a hum, "Who knew how much longer I could have held the door open for you."

"Aha!" Sora beamed immediately. "So you were the one who made that Dream Gate!"

"I might have done that, I suppose..." Joshua nonchalantly twirled one of his scraggly bangs. "Although, don't expect the same courtesy on your way out."

"Heh, don't worry." Sora rubbed the back of his head, giving a little laugh at that. "Our other friends have that covered when everything is settled..."

"Excellent..." Joshua's lavender eyes gave off a glow of satisfaction, his lips curled slightly. "If you're up to par as you had been in our Dream World, this nuisance shouldn't be too bothersome for you two to handle then."

"Speaking of that nuisance..." Riku walked up, crossing his arms as he spoke sternly, "You said we weren't in the right place, was that right?"

"Perhaps..." Joshua shifted, lifting his leg over his other as he lazily responded, "You arrived at the wrong place, so it's no wonder you're at ease." He shrugged with the use of both of his arms. "The Planes are fickle things... but you must know that from your adventures with us before."

"Planes?" echoed Sora, whipping his head around. "What planes?"

"This, is the Realground," said Joshua, laxly raising his hand up to gesture. "Our bothers are not resting where we're chatting now..." He shook his head. "They never had."

"Could you tell us what's been going on?" asked Riku curtly.

"I rather not tangle myself in those matters, perhaps those who deal with them would give you a finer idea of the situation?" Joshua placed his hand on his face. "I might be able to send you in, but..."

"But what?" Sora frowned and stared at Joshua.

For a long time, Joshua was studying them boredly, idly swaying his legs on his perch. He soon gave a click of his tongue before he waved his hand. "How about you go have fun."

A white sheen opened up in the ground below Joshua's perch, glittering as Joshua spoke quietly, "The Underground awaits you, dears."

Something seemed off about Joshua, and Sora couldn't quite pinpoint it. But he shrugged, deciding that trying to figure out the cryptic boy wouldn't fare well. He guessed leaving Joshua to himself would be the best bet for now, but Sora decided he would try and ask about it later.

"Where does this go, Joshua?" asked Riku suspiciously, scowling at the said boy who shrugged slightly at that.

"Find out for yourselves, I doubt explaining the works will not go over your heads." Joshua made a noise as though he had sighed, but Sora thought nothing of it as he trusted the ashen blond. The spiky haired boy stepped into the white, exclaiming when his vision spun before he was standing exactly where he had been... except Riku went through him.

"Whoa- W-What's going on!?" shouted Sora, puzzled when Joshua didn't seem to hear him. As Riku joined his side, Joshua merely leaned back and frowned as the portal twinkled when it had faded away.

"I don't get this..." Sora frowned as he stared at the same surroundings as before, cocking his head as he asked, "Why are we at the same place as before!?"

"Didn't you hear what Joshua said?" Riku gave him a stare. "We must be on another Plane."

"But I don't see any planes!" shouted Sora in dumbfoundment, screwing his eyes closed. "And we're on the ground- not the air!"

"I think he meant we're in a parallel world, like how it was when you were Dreaming," stated Riku mindfully, walking a little ways from Sora as a roar sounded nearby. He narrowed his turquoise eyes. "It looks the Heartless are in this one."

"Ah..." Sora nodded for a moment, and promptly tried to find the source of the roar. "So _now_ we can deal with the problem!" He bumped a fist into his open hand. "Alright!"

Riku sharply turned his head from the direction they came, darting toward on their right branching path. "It's coming from there!"

Sora ran after Riku, shortly coming to an underpass where a few strangely patterned frog Heartless were gathered around a bipedal bear Heartless. The grey and orange striped grizzly Heartless was bringing down its claw at a teenager, who was shooting fire at the ground and was thrusting back to avoid his enemy's blow. As the bear Heartless roared in aggravation, the boy raised his hand high where in his palm more fire was being created.

"You don't belong here!" shouted the orange spiky haired boy angrily as he threw fire at the Heartless' face, making it snarl harshly as it shook its small head. "Get out of our streets, Noise!"

"Hey, it's Neku!" exclaimed Sora happily, making Riku turn to him with a blank expression. Sora rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. "Oh yeah... he's someone you haven't met." He dwelled on a thought for how to explain who Neku was to Riku before deciding and piped, "He was Shiki's Partner!"

Riku simply gave a nod, summoning his Keyblade soon after to raise it above his head and crouched. "He needs our help right now."

"O-Oh, yeah!" Sora summoned his Kingdom Key, a bit flustered he hadn't thought about that right away. "Well, we better get to that then!"

As they rushed in to Neku's aid, the frog Heartless let out distorted croaks and attempted to spring at them. Sora swung his Keyblade back and forth at them in alarm, surprised that they were being defeated by a single hit from his weapon. So instead of focusing on them, Sora looked back at the headphone wearer.

He noticed Neku's eyes had widened at the sight of them before he cried out as the Heartless he was fighting managed to bowl him over. "Neku!" Sora gasped before he ran in, slashing into the Heartless' back and watching it explode into strange staticky smog. As the sound of Riku finishing off the other reptilian Heartless ebbed away, Neku groaned as he sat up, appearing annoyed.

"Are you okay?" asked Sora as he bent down, offering a hand to the fallen boy.

At first, he expected Neku to bluntly refuse, but Sora started when Neku grasped it instead and allowed Sora to pull him up. "Just a flesh wound," grumbled Neku, although he seemed friendly about it. "I didn't expect you to come here."

"But you invited me, so why wouldn't I come?" asked Sora confused, gaping incredulously at the headphone boy.

Neku merely hid his face in his sleeveless shirt's funny funnel-collar, shifting his feet. "Well, I thought it was a long-shot when I asked," Neku sighed. "I didn't think you would actually..."

"Eh, don't worry about it," chirped Sora with a small grin, closing his eyes. "We're here now." When reopening his eyes, Sora caught sight of Neku smiling slightly at that which made Sora grin more. "It's a little weird though... seeing you like this, Neku."

"What about it?" asked Neku coolly, blinking as his lips became flat-lined.

"That you're different than before," replied Sora cheerfully. "Not as sour and moody."

"Well, Shiki keeps telling me it's been good for me." Neku shrugged. "I guess she was right."

Sora grinned at that. "She has the right idea then."

"Hey, could you tell us what's been going on?" asked Riku suddenly, earning Neku's attention."You've been fighting the them for a while now, haven't you?"

"Well, is it that hard to tell?" mumbled Neku grumpily as he wiped off some sweat from his forehead.

Sora tipped his head to one side before he spoke, "Actually, I think Riku meant about how long you've been fighting against the Heartless, Neku."

"Heartless?" Neku's face twitched upon saying that. "Don't you mean the Noise?"

"Noise?" Sora scratched his head, a little bit more confused when Riku shook his head at him. "Er... is that what you've been calling them, Neku?"

"The Noise have always been here," said Neku curtly, frowning as he went on, "But recently... they've changed."

"Changed?" Riku intoned with his arms crossed, and Sora shared a look with his friend before the silver haired boy faced Neku again. "How so?"

Neku merely blinked, soon inhaling deeply before he spoke, "It might be better for me, and everyone, to explain back at the café The Noise..." He shook his head. "Or, Heartless as you're calling them for some reason, might return again."

"Everyone?" Sora's eyes lit up at that.

"Yeah." Neku smiled. "Everyone, and a few others you haven't met yet."

"You mean like Shiki and Rhyme?" asked Sora excitedly.

"Yup."

" _Wow_ \- it'll be great to see them again!" piped Sora happily. "We might even see that boy you mentioned, Riku..." As Sora tapered on that thought, Sora turned to Riku, who seemed to be looking away for some reason. "...Beat, wasn't that his name?" Riku didn't reply to that, but Sora grinned regardless of that and closed his eyes briefly when he chirped, "I'm sure he'll be there too, heh!"

Riku faced Sora, looking serious about something before his expression broke to smile slightly. He gave a curt nod before his gaze drifted again.

Sora frowned, looking around as he asked, "Why do you keep looking around, Riku? Is something wrong?"

Inhaling deeply, Riku's expression hardened at that. "I have a feeling we're being watched," mused Riku warily, making Sora flinch.

"What!?" Sora frantically glanced around. "By who?"

"I'm not sure, but it's been bothering me since we left that large intersection."

"You mean the Scramble Crossing," noted Neku, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked away. "We better move on then... As much as I want to know who that is, it's likely that they're going to cause us trouble."

"Why's that?" asked Sora in confusion.

Neku's expression twisted even more and he was silent for a while before he mumbled, "...If they haven't shown themselves so far, we better leave before anything happens."

Despite not understanding what Neku was getting at, Sora could only assume Neku probably had a bad run in or something... So Sora didn't press for more information from how uncomfortable Neku was becoming right now about the topic.

"Alright." Riku crossed his arms. "And you said you're taking us to a café?"

"WildKat," quietly replied Neku as he disappeared into the underpass. "One of my friends was put in charge of it until the owner comes back."

Sora followed after the boy, soon coming to join him by his side and kept pace. "By the way..." Sora began, frowning as he turned to look at Neku. "Why isn't Shiki with you? I thought Partners stuck together?"

"She's been busy helping everyone out," mumbled Neku calmly, his tone slowly becoming short. "And I was looking for someone, until I met that Mosh Grizzly and those Dixiefrogs..."

Sora didn't question the names Neku gave to those Heartless, more curious about who the person Neku was searching for was. So Sora cocked his head. "So... who is it?"

Neku stopped, hanging his head when Sora turned to look back at Neku. "Josh."

"But we just saw him?" Sora said with confusion, watching as Neku jerked at that.

"You did!?" cried out Neku in dismay, making Sora scratch his head at Neku's behavior. "But Joshua hasn't been around since we returned from..." He screwed up his face, soon hiding part of it in his funnel-collar. "He... we haven't seen him for a long time. I just..." He placed his hand over one side of his face slightly. "I don't even know what to think of this."

"Maybe we can go back and check to see if he's still there?" suggested Sora brightly, watching Neku nod before they turned around and ran back.

When they returned to where Sora and Riku had met up with Joshua, the lavender-eyed boy was nowhere in sight. Sora felt bad as he watched Neku hang his head again, blinking as Neku mumbled, "I should have known..."

"But... he was just here!" Sora said in disbelief, shaking his head as he stared intensely at the spot Joshua had nonchalantly been perching on. "He got me and Riku over to the... the uh...?"

"The Underground?" Neku dismally supplied.

"Yeah, the Underground." Sora nodded a couple of times to himself, biting his lip as he continued on hopefully, "But I'm sure you'll see him soon, Neku."

Neku stared at Sora for a while, which made Sora begin to think he made Neku feel worse for some reason.

When Sora thought up another way to reassure Neku, the headphone boy closed his blue-grey eyes. "Well, I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up," Neku sighed, shrugging as he turned to walk away. "I guess I should show you guys to WildKat then..."

"Y-Yeah..." Sora followed, frowning sadly. "I'm sorry, Neku."

"What for?" The orange haired boy didn't falter in his stride. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I guess..." Sora sighed, opting to give Neku a break and simply let the boy guide him to their destination.

* * *

"Well, there were two teenagers with those 'Keyblades' you mentioned."

Upon hearing that, a black robed man chuckled, smiling from under his hood, "So they have finally arrived... excellent."

"I would think the best course of action would be to wipe them out now, when they have no clue of what they're dealing with here. ...Allow me to do the task, if you so wish."

"The Keyblade Wielders are not mere Noise, or Heartless," replied the man warily. "You have to heed their strengths, for they are not to be underestimated,"

"I don't care! I've been meaning to punish some fools, and I don't want let my abilities rot from the same, mundane, chores! _Please_ , allow me to exterminate them! I can do it!"

Chuckling once more, the dark robed man nodded, making the other person in the room smirk.

* * *

Coming up to a glass door on the side of a building jutting in the middle of the district, Neku didn't even hesitate when he pushed it open.

They entered a flashy styled café with unoriginal wooden tables and chairs scattered across the room; with a lonely couch hidden in the far corner when Sora stared at the new surroundings long enough. Sora thought it was odd how the owner designed the place, and wondered if having the café look mishmashed was intentional. But, he had seen weirder places than this, he reminded himself, so it wasn't that bad to look at. He decided to focus on something else... well, someone else, that is.

There was a boy at the counter in a black plaid vest, a white dress shirt, and black slacks, busy at the task of cleaning some dull-coloured mugs. Neku didn't waste time in walking up to the counter, and the glasses wearing boy looked up even before Neku stood in front of it. "Hey, dude, nice to see you're back."

"Well, something came up," said Neku coolly, half-heartedly gesturing behind himself. "Them."

Riku crossed his arms when Neku said that while Sora waved. "I'm Sora!" Sora piped, wondering why Neku didn't introduce them to his friend. "And he's Riku!"

Immediately the boy stopped cleaning the mugs, straightening as he adjusted his glasses. "Oh, did you find more people to fight against the Noise?" The boy... Sora soon noticed the boy was actually older than Sora thought he was, despite talking like a teenager... strangely enough. "I should close up then..."

The boy hurried from behind the counter and flipped the open sign over to the other side and turned the lock, bolting to close the two sets of curtains before clapping his hands together and casually treading back. Sora frowned and thought the guy was rather weird from the urgency he just displayed, but Sora simply smiled as the russet-haired employee went past and waved for them to follow.

They went through an 'Employees Only' door, going down some steep stairs until they entered a hallway filled with several doors. A lot of them were labeled with 'Bean Supply', but they merely kept going on until ending up at the door at the end of the hall. Upon entering the room, Sora flinched at the sight of two familiar faces chatting and bolted forth. "Rhyme! Shiki!"

The two girls turned, soon smiling as they waved back. "Hello, Sora," said Rhyme with a smile.

"Hey!" Shiki waved fervently as she grinned. "It's great that you finally made it here! I hope it wasn't hard to find us!"

"Nope, we had no trouble," said Sora as he smiled back, soon frowning. "But, it looks like you're having a lot of trouble..."

"Well, we had more trouble than usual with the Noise..." said Shiki in a sadder note, gazing slightly down. "They're... stronger than usual."

"Of 'course they are, yo!" boomed a boy angrily who sported a skull beanie, tank top, and camouflage cargo shorts. "And we're stuck down 'ere doin' nothin'!"

"We're doing enough as we can," said Rhyme quietly. "We have to be careful too." This caused the muscular boy to tense less and look away with discouragement. "You're still keeping our spirits high, Beat, which is something we really need right now!" she chirped, and with that he grinned.

"I keep spirits up to the ceilin'!" He fistpumped and appeared happier now. "No one but me can do that, yo!"

"So, did you find what you were looking for, Neku?" asked Shiki then, making Neku grimace which made Shiki half-close her eyes. "I see..."

"We have other things to worry about," said Neku quietly, shifting his gaze to Sora and Riku. "Sora and Riku need to know what's happening..."

The mood of the room seemed to have drained from those words.

As Neku walked over to claim the seat of one of the cushioned chairs, Sora and Riku shared a look before closing the gap of the circle of people.

Yori stood beside them when Riku asked warily, "Well, what happened around here? I can hardly believe things would become so disastrous in a few hours..."

"Exactly, it wasn't like that at all," Yori replied uneasily, shifting as he went on, "One day, an abnormal Noise appeared without warning, and it wasn't in its Noise Symbol."

"Noise Symbol?" Sora blinked at that.

"A seal for the Noise, and our link to their dimension," Neku responded plainly. "Normally we have to Scan for them, but this one was wandering around freely."

"What else was abnormal about this Noise?" Riku crossed his arms.

"It was a Garage Wolf, but it had a strange symbol on its back and its pelt colour was very different." Neku frowned, closing his eyes. "It even had new abilities... and it was more aggressive than usual. So we thought at first it was a new Wolf Noise."

"Did it hurt anyone?" asked Riku with concern.

Neku sighed heavily, lowering his gaze. "It attacked Kiyomi and Mayu." When Sora was about to ask, Neku quickly explained, "Two of our friends who are Partners. Kiyomi's fine… but Mayu hasn't recovered from the shock yet." Neku shook his head. "Ever since then, Mayu hasn't stepped outside…"

"We can only hope she gets better," Yori murmured sadly with a sigh as well. "She's been panicky and stressed everyday now."

"…So, what happened after?" asked Sora, feeling worried.

"More and more Noise with the same symbol popped up, and they're still in Shibuya's streets." Yori suddenly turned to Neku. "Hey, dude, why don't you show them the Noise Report? It might help..."

"Alright..." The orange haired boy slowly pulled out a cellphone, getting up and holding it up for them to see when they peered at it. "This is a Garage Wolf."

A picture of a light sooty-pelted Wolf with strangely dark blue patterned limbs and tail showed up.

Neku soon pulled back his phone to tap at the buttons before pushing the screen to them again. "And here is the new Garage Wolf."

A similar wolf was on the screen, except it was white with yellow and red glowing spots on its torso and a Heartless sigil on the center of its back.

"So, it's the same, but different?" asked Sora puzzled, gazing at Neku when he returned his phone to his pocket.

"Yep." Neku nodded curtly. "So it's either that the Noise are escaping their Symbols because they evolved, or a Reaper has messed up summoning them."

"And what are Reapers?" asked Riku with a frown, and Sora guessed his friend also was having a hard time understanding this like Sora was.

"To be short and simple, seeing as you're new to the Game..." Yori paused, soon adjusting his glasses once more. "They help regulate the Game, but they've abandoned it for the Realground when the new Noise had overrun the Underground."

"And that's why you're hiding in a café?" Riku didn't seem impressed to the very least, and Sora felt disappointed upon seeing an uneven ripple of nods.

"You shouldn't be hiding!" protested Sora as he gawked at all of them.

"That's what I've been sayin', yo!" Beat yelled in frustration.

"You should be fighting and trying to find out why this is happening!" Sora went on, earning a nod from Riku and a vigorous one from Beat.

Beat slammed his fist on the couch. "I keep tellin' you guys this, and now these guys have the same idea!" As Neku cast a look to Beat, Beat went on boldly, "Phones, don'tcha tell me we can't do this!"

Neku frowned at that, about to speak when Riku did. "So you guys had the idea to do that, but you haven't acted on it because...?" Riku crossed his arms.

"We're still trying to figure out the best way to go about it," said Yori pointedly, shaking his head. "I don't think any of us would want to have anyone get Erased if we recklessly charge out into fighting." The russet-haired boy briefly gave Beat a scolding look, who crossed his arms in irritation when Yori did that, before he finished curtly as he faced Sora and Riku again, "So I think any hints about it will be much appreciated."

"Okay, that's sounds like a good plan." Sora nodded happily, glancing around for anyone to share. "Have you noticed anything else odd?"

"Joshua appearing now is one of them," Neku mumbled, causing his four other companions to stare at him.

"He's back!?" Shiki leaned forward in her seat, eager for the information. "Did he tell you anything, Neku?"

"Sora and Riku saw him, I only heard he was here."

"Oh..." Shiki slumped. "I'm sorry, Neku..."

With a sigh, Neku spoke, "Don't be."

"He told us you guys could explain the situation better than him," explained Sora but rubbed the back of his head. "But I guess we all have to work this out together."

"Hmph, leave it to Joshua to keep us all out of the loop," muttered Neku as he shook his head, frowning as he narrowed his eyes. "It's just like him to do this..."

"But I'm sure we can put our heads together, just like Sora said," remarked Rhyme with a smile towards Neku. "We can do this."

Beat scowled, leaning forward as he retorted, "But whatchu think they can do that we can't?"

"Don't you remember how they helped us with the Spellican?" Rhyme turned to the blond. "The more people we have, the more chances we have to defeat the Noise."

Beat scratched his head, not looking convinced. "I guess..."

"We should go together if we go outside," said Neku quietly, gaining the attention of his companions. "That way, our strengths are combined and we can watch each other's back."

"That sounds good." Shiki nodded, smiling happily while sharing a look with Neku. "But we should get ready first."

As Neku nodded, a slam behind Sora made him jolt. "Feh, you sure are morons..." When Sora turned around, he blinked as he winced when he was pushed past. "Blathering about your stupid friendship and spineless ambitions!"

Neku immediately got up, standing to face a girl with pale orange slightly spiky hair. "So you're back?" he mumbled, not appearing pleased to the very least.

The girl had a thick vest with three uneven horizontal stripes that were coloured white, red, and black. And underneath her vest, she had a dark grey elbow-length sleeved shirt and torn up shorts that may have been dark jeans at one point. As she halted stiffly in front of Neku, Sora had a chance to see her black and gold detailed sneakers that looked lightly worn out.

"Sure, sure... it's common sense to hide like cowards, now isn't it?" she growled in a sneer, brushing past him even more abruptly than she did for Sora, even elbowing Neku when doing so. "How about you go out there, get Erased, and tell me how your stupid attempt went?" She shook her thick dark grey-gloved hand in the air with a hiss of annoyance which made Neku tense.

Sora frowned in puzzlement, wondering why the girl was treating Neku so poorly. She was moving stiffly, like she was having a hard time walking. So Sora was about to ask if she was okay when she disappeared into a room behind the couch Rhyme and Beat were sitting at.

After she was gone, Beat slammed his fist down on the couch arm. "You can't letta girl treat you like dirt, Phones!" he barked, glaring at Neku. "Just tell her your mind of a piece!"

"You mean, give her 'a piece of your mind'?" Yori said unamused, making Beat whip his head to him.

"That's what I said, yo!"

"Who was that...?" asked Sora in confusion.

"Yukiko..." said Neku in frustration, sinking down to sit again.

"If she's bothering you too much, why don't you let her know that?" Sora was baffled when almost the whole room gave him tired expressions.

"She's been in a bad mood since we've reunited with her..." began Rhyme, who seemed to be the only person in the room who didn't mind Yukiko when she spoke, "Before she wasn't like this, but now she ignores any of our questions."

"Which questions?" asked Riku.

"I think something is bothering her," replied Shiki sadly, hugging her cat stuffie closer to her. "I don't like how she's been treating us, but I'm worried about her. She won't make a Pact with anyone... she yells at us when we mention it... It's like... she doesn't want a Partner."

"She doesn't have a Partner?" Riku seemed just as surprised as Sora was. "But you said before everyone has a Partner?"

"I don't, not anymore," said Yori mildly. "I'm just here to support these guys for now, seeing as I can only access the Realground when I leave the café."

"Wait- I don't get this..." Sora slumped forward, shaking his head.

"It's confusing, so let's leave it at: certain places allow you to interact with those on different Planes."

"That makes sense, I guess?" Sora nodded, even more confused.

Sora's best friend had been holding his chin for a while until he opened his eyes. "And do you know why she doesn't have a Partner?"

"She... She always hasn't had one," responded Shiki, sounding uncertain for some reason.

"Are you sure?" asked Sora, feeling strange from hearing that.

Everyone went quiet at that, looking uncomfortable as Neku gruffly replied to that, "If Yukiko did, I don't think she would be giving us all a hard time about us having Partners. We tried asking her, and she kept pushing us away so it's best we leave this alone."

Sora looked at Riku with worry. "But if she doesn't have one, wouldn't that make her vulnerable?"

"She manages herself fine," commented Rhyme softly, but she blinked sadly. "Although I wish she could open up to us more. She's not the friendliest of people, but she always had our back before. If she would only tell us..."

Stomping filled the room, and Sora watched as Yukiko strutted in his direction in a fume while clenching her shaking hands. Her half-grey and half-pale grey heart embroidered medallion swung precariously around her neck as she moved, keeping her head high as she snorted when passing Sora and Riku again. This time, Sora noticed a thin chain was within her grasp, but never got a chance to take a closer look as she was almost at the door.

"Where are you going?" Neku asked instantly.

"Out," she growled curtly.

Within seconds, Neku got up and rushed after her. "You shouldn't go outside without-"

"Oh bite me!" she spat as she left the room, Neku following after her. "Why should I talk to a moron who's grown freaking spineless!?"

"I haven't!"

"Yes you have, Sakuraba! Back off!"

"You shouldn't be alone when the..."

"Uh oh..." Yori shook his head. "Here goes another failed attempt..."

"What did she mean...?" asked Sora confused.

"Before Neku changed, him and Yukiko hung out more," said Shiki reluctantly, shifting uncomfortably. "They always would go on and on about how they hated people… But two months before Shibuya had the earthquake and we were sent to Traverse Town... she stopped spending time with him."

"Why's that?"

"We're not sure, a lot of stuff happened and it's hard to recall the details." The russet haired boy sighed, closing his eyes as he took Neku's seat. "For a while, Yukiko was different, and Neku kept getting on her case about it. I think they had a huge argument one day, and after that Yukiko started acting terrible to Neku, and often times Neku would try to hurt her in return."

"You mean, attack her!?" gasped Sora in appall.

"Well, some of that. There were some insults thrown, and things spoken that he has regrets about," said Shiki slowly, frowning deeply. "Although, I feel like there was something else..."

"I don't think there was..." said Rhyme bemusedly. "But I think there was?"

"Okay, I'm confused!" cried out Beat as he grabbed his head, shaking it back and forth. "Whatchu all mean!?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know either." Yori grimaced. "It's on the tip of my tongue though..."

"Bwah! Stop confusin' me, yo! I don't like this! Which is it already!?"

Riku and Sora shared a look. "Yeah, they're making it confusing..." said Sora with a grimace.

"I think something isn't right about this," said Riku coolly, crossing his arms. "It's not normal for all of them to not recall what happened."

"Maybe only Neku knows, and he didn't tell anyone about it?" suggested Sora with uncertainty.

Riku lowered his voice. "We can investigate this later, right now we should be worrying about the Heartless." Riku looked back at the four other people in the room. "It's only stressing them out, so we should leave it be."

"Right." Sora nodded, although he wished he could do something about the problem between Neku and Yukiko. Ignoring it didn't feel right to him, despite knowing they shouldn't interfere too much with the affairs of other worlds... more than they had. He sighed mentally, feeling bad that he mentioned Heartless to Neku when he shouldn't have, but he pushed that aside for now.

"Hey, if you're going out, you should see Kiyomi and Mayu," said Rhyme when she looked at them while everyone else continued to discuss what happened. "They have some supplies that could help support you when fighting the Noise. They're in the backroom behind me."

Riku and Sora gave a nod, watching as Rhyme joined back into the conversation before they headed into the room.

* * *

"Oh!" Upon entering, a long brown haired girl looked to them, sitting up from where she was lounging on some cardboard boxes. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Sora, and he's Riku," replied Sora warmly, noticing how roomy the backroom was despite it being used for storage apparently. "We were told you guys had stuff that could help us...?"

"Oh yeah, I have some accessories, and Mayu has been making some Potions!" the girl explained animatedly, gesturing dramatically towards the back where a smokey black haired girl was fiddling with glass jars. "Er, she's been trying hard, but she's almost got it."

In response, the girl in the dark jean jacket and white miniskirt dropped the jars, crying out as their contents spilled around her feet. She flusteredly waved her arms around before she bent down shakily, whimpering.

"Um... are you okay?" asked Sora in concern.

The shorthaired girl merely lowered her gaze to the ground, slumping the rest of the way down to sit on a cardboard box miserably.

"Ooh... Mayu..." The brown haired girl hissed in a breath sharply, shaking her head sadly. "Don't feel bad, you can make more. …It's just two jars." Turning back when Mayu didn't appear to be cheered up by the taller girl's reassurance, the brown haired girl smiled painfully. "Mayu means well, and she's shy," said the girl with a sigh. "But she's honestly resourceful and is quite handy! Just... be careful when approaching her, alright? She's been through a lot lately."

"So, you're Kiyomi then?" Riku nodded curtly to the green-eyed girl.

"Yup!" She waved her hand lightly after slipping her green hoodie sleeve down slightly; a gold bangle was chinking against her wrist from the gesture. "The one and only..."

"So what do you have?" asked Sora curiously, turning to Kiyomi while cocking his head.

"Some bangles, some shades~" She perkily brought out some of the listed items. "And... pendants!" The girl in the white dress grinned, unzipping her hoodie slightly to point at a star-shaped pendent that was worn around her exposed neck. "Those are fun to make!"

"You made these!?" asked Sora in astonishment, gaping at once. "They don't even look handmade!"

"Well, it's a hobby," Kiyomi stated casually. "I want to be stylish in my own way, and Shiki has been giving me some pointers." Shaking her head, she lightly chuckled and placed a hand on her chest. "She's the girl for clothing, not me!"

"You're really talented!" Sora chirped, looking through the selection while Kiyomi seemed to shine from his praise. "These look great!"

"Yeah, I try my hardest... Although, I wish Yukiko could appreciate my expertise more."

"Yukiko?" Sora echoed.

"Yeah, she was getting a Potion from Mayu when she stole one of my wares," grumbled Kiyomi with frustration, tapping her foot as she huffed out a sigh. "Honestly... she should've learned by now she can't take others' things... _sheesh_."

"What exactly did she take from you?" asked Riku with interest.

"Some pretty looking Ying-Yang pendant I found the other day when looking for materials with Neku." She rested a hand to her temple, shaking her head. "She gave me her stink-eye before storming out."

"Did she tell you why?"

"Nope. Muttered about clinging to things I shouldn't have, or some jazz like that." Kiyomi shrugged tiredly. "I mean, she's not all bad… she really puts her back into work when she's motivated. But, I wish she could give up on the whole one-sided feud she's been having with Neku." She flipped up her hands, flopping back against the metal shelves' beam. "It's so meaningless!"

"Maybe we should go out and look for Neku and Yukiko then?" Sora turned to Riku when he found something to use. "I mean, now that I think about it… we should have went after them the moment they stormed off."

"If it's another of their spats, you should leave them be." Kiyomi took a moment to politely yawn behind her hand before she stretched. "Or, just Yukiko. She won't appreciate you 'pitying her', y'know? Or, having people being nosy about 'her business' and tailing after her. You get what I mean?"

"If... you say so?" Sora frowned.

"Mayu, do you have some spare Potions for them?" Kiyomi shouted, and the smoky black haired girl jerked up and started to scramble for some jars. "You don't have to give any of them to these guys, how about I handle that for now?"

Kiyomi's Partner meekly nodded, shakily offering them to Kiyomi when she drifted over to Mayu. As soon as the brown haired girl returned, she pressed two into their hands, waving nonchalantly. "On the house for just this once, next time you can pay me."

"O-Oh, thanks!" Sora said in surprise, stashing them away for later use.

"No problem, we're happy to help," chimed Kiyomi with a nod, and behind her Mayu did a quivering low bow while resting her hands on her knees.

Sora and Riku left soon after they looked over Kiyomi's accessories. As they were going around the couch, Sora noticed Yori was at an old computer, while Beat was chatting with Rhyme. Shiki was the first to notice them, and she waved in their direction. "Leaving already?"

"Yup." Sora grinned while Riku nodded. "We're good to go."

"I'm coming with you," she said as she nodded at them. "I don't like how Neku keeps running off on his own, and it's worrying to see him lately like this."

"Well, he needs his Partner, right?" Riku spoke, earning another nod from Shiki.

"I keep reminding him that," she chirped, kinking her head to one side. "It's my job!"

"Then let's go!" Sora exclaimed, leading them out.

* * *

As they walked through the streets, Shiki was slowly keeping up, looking around as she sighed. When Sora heard this, he turned to her. "Is everything okay?"

"Mmm, it's nothing really," she said gently, keeping her gaze ahead. "I just wish Neku wouldn't go outside without me, that's all."

"Then why didn't you follow him?" asked Sora and furrowed his eyebrows.

"He always out of sight or tries to throw me off his trail..." she murmured sadly. "I want to help him, and he knows that... but I think he doesn't want me getting hurt. I just-" She puffed out her cheeks. "I just wish he would let me worry about him for once!"

"Sounds like someone I know," chirped Sora cheekily, glancing at Riku while he surveyed the path ahead of them.

"But I know he has his reasons..." she said then, smiling despite her concerned tone. "I can't stop him from doing what he feels he has to do."

"And what if he needs to be stopped once and a while?" Riku called from over his shoulder. "He needs at least someone to do that for him as well."

"Mmhmm, I know that." The reddish-pink haired girl nodded. "And I want to reach him, but I know he also needs some personal space," she said with a sigh. "But I'm also happy he's trying his best to be there for us now."

"As long as you understand him, I think he'll be fine." Riku nodded before Sora spotted the owner of a familiar orange set of spikes on his head was ahead. "Hey- there he is."

"Neku!" Shiki called out, making the said boy turn as she darted up to him and leaned towards him. "There you are!" she huffed, shaking her head as she went on, "You're making me worried sick from seeing you dash away again! What if you were attacked!?"

"Sorry..." he sighed. "Yukiko shook me off right about here... I couldn't get through to her."

"It's alright, but next time you have to wait up for me." She turned to nudged her shoulder against his; soon stepping back to the spot she was before. "We're Partners, right?"

"Right." Neku nodded before he glanced at Sora and Riku. "So, do you think you can keep up with us?"

"No sweat, we've been through a lot of stuff!" piped Sora with a grin, turning to Riku. "Right, Riku?"

But Riku was staring up at something, and Sora frowned. "Riku...?" Upon following his best friend's gaze, Sora jerked in shock before glaring. "You!"

There was an Organization XIII member standing on a nearby building, chuckling as he spoke, "So, we meet again..."

"You have some nerve coming here!" shouted Sora, hearing Neku join his side.

 **"Not another of you guys again!"** he yelled angrily, shaking his fists. "Why are you here!?"

"Merely setting in motion this World's second demise," responded the robed man in amusement, giving a cold chuckle. "We've had so much progress that it's a pity to watch its inhabitants squirm feebly..."

"You're not going to ruin Shibuya!" growled Neku while Sora nodded, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm not going to let you do that to _our_ home!"

"Huh… but your Noise have already been doing that so well already," sneered a new voice. "Why should we stop?"

Flinching, Sora turned to see a figure in an oversized black hoodie standing in their path was addressing them, shaking his head as he went on mockingly, "Why not let the World cave in when you've done so little to stop that? Hiding under that rock of a café hasn't done you any justice, you know?" He seemed to smile slightly after that. "There's nothing you can do!"

"There's still time to stop this!" answered Riku coldly, walking up to the unknown figure. "You can keep chanting this, but you haven't won yet."

"But we will..." growled the person in a huff. "Just you see, Keyblade Wielders!"

"I leave them to you," said the Organization XIII member, disappearing into a Corridor of Darkness. "Don't disappoint me..."

"Like I want to..." returned the person cockily. "Things are getting interesting now."

When everyone turned to the casually black-attired person, all they did was scoff, "Why don't we play a game? You love games, don't you? You play one _every_ day... so it shouldn't be too bad to tack one more on." He gave a low chuckle.

"Not when our lives and home is at stake!" spat Neku harshly, making the person snort.

"Why bother? You're going to be Erased anyway..." After shrugging, the person pushed their palm forward. "How about a game of..." Darkness materialized in the person's hand. "Fight the Heartless!?"

"That's not a very creative name..." said Sora warily, watching as six weird flying minks were summoned around them.

"Well, being creative was never my thing... but shut up!" growled the person irritably, clenching his fists. "Do your worst, Heartless!"

Immediately, the green and red Heartless with spiky bright green patterned limbs soared towards them. Neku growled, letting out a grumble, "The Thrash Minks are different now too!?"

"Yeah, they had a nice tune up!" crowed the black hoodie person. "Like the finish?"

"Grr..." Neku glared at the person, soon yelling out, "Don't tell me you're the one who changed them!?"

"No… you have to thank my nice friend for that!"

"Look out, Neku!" Shiki threw her stuffie at a Thrash Mink Heartless, and immediately it came to life and started punching the Heartless' sharp face.

As the other ones closed in, the person turned to run away. "Hey!" Sora cried out in frustration. "Get back here!"

"Sora, we can go after him later!" said Riku in frustration as he summoned his Keyblade, fending off two of them at once. "We can't abandon Shiki and Neku with these Noise."

"...Fine." Sora mumbled with a sigh, summoning his Keyblade as well and crouched. He quickly leapt and slashed at the Heartless, grunting when they started swirling in the air while creating a twister that shot dark lightning at them. Sora without thinking called out, "Thundera!" Both lightning struck each other, exploding upon contact while Sora dove forward to strike the Heartless in the head. As it pulled back, stunned, Sora pointed his Keyblade at it. "Fira!" Upon catching on fire, it soon dissolved into particles.

"How are you holding up?" shouted Sora, spinning around to see where his allies were at. There were three Thrash Mink Heartless left now, and Riku was aiding Neku and Shiki to deal with them. Sora ran over and slammed his Keyblade into one of them, sidestepping to avoid a spike of ice that shot from the ground into it. Sora watched a couple more rise to strike each one before the cat stuffie hurled itself into a Heartless to finish it off.

Soon the Heartless were down, leaving Sora and everyone else panting as they formed a circle.

"Wow... you fight those things normally?" asked Sora in dismay, earning an exhausted nod each from Shiki and Neku. "They're tough."

"Not like this," noted Neku bitterly, his blue grey eyes flashing in anger as he straightened up. "…Those people were the ones causing this!"

"Afraid so..." Riku closed his eyes. "So it's true that they've been altered... it makes sense if you've been already dealing with them on a regular basis."

Neku did nothing but glare in the direction their adversary went, his muscles bunched up as he clenched his fists. Shiki placed a hand on his shoulder, pressing her lips together while she spoke, "We should get everyone else..."

"And let them get away?" asked Neku angrily, shaking as he growled, "We need to go after them now- before we lose them!"

"But Neku..." Shiki frowned. "You're not the only one affected by this."

"And you might stand a better chance if your friends backed you up," added Riku curtly. "This is their fight too."

When Neku opened his mouth, a pained look coming over his face, Sora shoved a thumbs up into his chest. "Leave it to Riku and I, Neku! We'll get them for this for sure!"

It was a while until Neku sighed, nodding hesitantly.

When Neku and Shiki rushed back the way they came, Riku and Sora promptly took to the direction the shady person fled.

* * *

After battling Heartless that blocked their path at every turn, Sora soon wheezed and leaned against a building. Riku walked over and noted, "Looks like you need a break."

"Yeah, I guess so," panted Sora, grinning weakly as Riku leaned against the wall beside him. "Why aren't you tired?"

"Sora, I don't hack and slash everything that moves nonstop like you do," said Riku with a smirk, causing Sora to cry out in protest. "Seriously, you should really save your energy so you're not deadbeat exhausted if we need to fight either of those two people. Or, we might even face them both, and I might be forced to give you a piggyback you don't deserve."

"Yeah... I'll try to do that more," gasped out Sora, gulping air in greedily before he straightened to the best of his ability. "But, who was that other person...?"

"We can only assume he's a resident to this World, and Organization XIII probably recruited him so they can throw this World back into darkness faster," supplied Riku sternly, narrowing his eyes. "Just as they did to me..."

"Hey, why did you accept their offer in the first place?" asked Sora curiously; a little nervous about putting it out there when the topic was touchy for Riku. "If… you don't mind me asking, Riku."

His best friend gazed at him for a while before looking forward. "Mmm... they offered me something I desperately wanted, something I couldn't afford to say no to." Riku frowned, sighing as he half-closed his eyes. "Then I was dragged into darkness, little by little… and it consumed me."

"...And do you think this person had the same thing happen for them?" Sora tipped his head.

"No, they weren't acting desperate. Yet... I think there's something else at play, Sora."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked uneasily.

The silver haired boy was silent for a while until he spoke, "The darkness he was using... I think it's controlling him. It's not natural, and it's definitely overloading him with power to the extent he might not have a clue to what he's doing anymore."

Grimacing, Sora didn't like the sound of that.

"Sometimes, darkness can cloud your senses, making you believe things that aren't true. It screws with you unless you can control it, and if you can't, then you might lose yourself... like it did with me, Sora. So that's why..." Riku shook his head, frowning deeper. "I think we need to speak with that person as soon as we find him."

"You mean, convince him not to continue what's he's doing?" Sora said mindfully, earning a nod from Riku. "But can we?"

"I'm not sure, but we can try." With that, Riku walked off, and Sora went to follow him. "You did do that for me."

* * *

After ending up again at the 'Scramble Crossing' (as Neku had called it), Sora kept an eye out for the person they were looking for. They walked into the center of the intersection, only to be surrounded again by four Mosh Grizzly Heartless that stood erect. Sora gritted his teeth, soon whipping his head to the person wearing the oversized hoodie who was now sitting on a bench.

"Looks like I was right, you two really _are_ that predictable," said the person mockingly, letting out a snicker. "Not that I had to give much thought to figure that one out."

"Look, we don't want to fight you," began Riku slowly, intently staring at the boy. "We only want to talk to you." The boy made a disgruntled noise at that, and Riku put in warily, "The darkness you have is unstable, and you shouldn't be using it. Your heart can't take that power-"

"Wow... not another fool trying to tell me what to do..." slurred the boy with icy deride, shaking his head. "I don't care about hearing you out- why should I?"

"Because the darkness is messing with your head." Riku crossed his arms, and the boy clenched his fists. "You need to stop using it before you let it take over you. I know it might not matter to you-"

" _Shut up_..." The boy got up, trembling as he spat bitterly, "The only thing that's messed up is the people and the World we live in, and it deserves to be destroyed again! And don't tell me that's not really what I think- that stupid Composer has given me enough of that _stupid_ lecture! So stop it- I'm sick of it!"

"Composer?" Sora echoed, only for the boy to rudely cut in.

"That doesn't matter, not to _you_ anyway!" snarled the boy as he whisked his hand sharply.

To Sora's shock, the Mosh Grizzly Heartless instantly burst into darkness.

"Since you don't have enough brains to not try to butt into my business, I don't need these termites to fight my own battles!" he hissed, stiffly approaching them with his hands emitting a dark aura. "It's time for me to punish you!" He raised his hand towards them, and Sora caught the boy grimacing from under his hood. "So don't you dare try to stupidly preach any more of your _nonsense_!"

Instantly, Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades, crouching as the boy shot dark rings onto the ground before twisters came into being. Randomly they roamed the area, and Sora had to avoid each one in order to inch towards the boy.

"Do you understand that this World was meant to sleep forever in its death?" asked the boy coldly as he glared at them. "Yet if it weren't for your meddling..." He shook his head before shouting angrily, "It was better if it stayed that way!"

"No World deserves to be plunged into darkness!" shouted Riku angrily as he ran up to the boy, only to be flung away upon the wave of the boy's hand. "Argh-"

"I once thought that myself, until I came to see that this World has nothing to offer but pain and misery..." spat the boy back. "Just as it always has- and you don't know this place! Why do you fight for a World not of your own!?"

"We lost our World once, and it's been my sworn duty ever since I got the Keyblade to protect others!" Sora jumped side by side forward until he neared the boy, only to stop a few feet away to avoid being pushed back. "Each World has inhabitants that are unique, and they have so much to live for! They have hopes and dreams- friends and family- and they all can't afford to lose their home too! It's everything they got!"

The boy immediately formed a purple twister in front of him. "That's exactly it- their lives are stuck in a stupid filter of what matters to them!" When the twister swelled to twice his height, he shoved it forward. "And they won't care any more for the garbage that they don't want!"

Sora whipped his Keyblade sideways, slashing it into the brunt force of the dark twister, crying out when he was hurled back. Within moments he felt himself being sucked away the moment he hit the ground, soon being launched into the air and crashing to the ground.

As Sora lay dazed, he could hear the boy speak again, "They may say they like you- They may say you matter to them- When really they toss their heads away when you've trusted them enough as they kick you under the wheel of a bus!"

The brown haired boy blinked, realizing what the other boy said weighed heavily for himself. Even as the boy drew near, readying another attack, Sora knew something had happened to hurt the boy. The boy was still in there… Even though darkness had taken ahold of his mind already, his emotions were raw and crying for help. They could save him- they just had to work harder!

Pushing up to his feet, Sora prepared himself as the boy halted, his hands bathed in darkness again. "You are such a fool, thinking that saving this World is important!"

"You're wrong!" Riku cried as he swung his Keyblade towards the boy from behind him, only for a purple veil to form around the boy. By the force of his blow, Riku was bounced back and landed roughly. Sora watched as the forcefield fell, leaving the boy with clenched hands.

"I am not wrong!" shouted the boy shrilly; spreading his arms out before Sora felt his body turn stiff. "Shut up! _Shut up_ already, you _fools_!"

"What's going on!?" Sora managed to say in a strain. He tried to move, but his limbs refused to obey him. All he could do was grunt and struggle, forced to watch the boy hang his head and stay motionless.

"You two were responsible for bringing everything back!" yelled the boy distraughtly, and Sora felt his breath become stuck in his lungs when a pressure pushed upon him, and he groaned in pain. "And you come out as heroes- oblivious to the damage you've done! You brought the World back from sleeping, and you brought _them_ back! I have to punish you for all of what you've done so this World can crumble away again- _for_ _good_!"

Sora wanted to shout back at the boy, to tell the boy to stop and that they could help him- but he could hardly breathe as pressure built upon him, threatening to crush him. His vision began to darken...

" _And_ how about _you_ shut up!"

He was released, and fell to his hands and knees. Sora gasped desperately, resting a gloved hand to his chest and soon raised his head. He widened his blue eyes in shock.

Yukiko had the boy's arms in her hands, barely moving while the boy writhed in her grasp. "Let go of me!" he shouted between anger and agitation.

"Not when you're blathering nonsense like a stupid broken record!" she spat furiously, slapping his wrists together, causing him to cry out as she shifted a hand to clamp his wrists together and lashed her other one towards his hood. " _Especially_ when you're in this stupid _hoodie_!"

" _Stop_ -" hissed the boy in anguish before his hood was ripped off.

Slightly messy hair was revealed as soon as the hood was gone, and pewter eyes leered at Yukiko.

"What do you think you're doing, moron!?" snarled Yukiko, beating the boy on the head several times with his detached hood. His face grew tighter in anger as she finally chucked it into his face, clenching her now free hand. "And why have you been hiding all this freaking time!?"

"Y-Yukiko...!?" he said finally in a quiet voice, widening his eyes as he ceased his struggle, letting the brash girl continue keeping his wrists hostage.

In response to that, she cuffed him on the head... lighter than Sora thought she would hit him. "Well, yeah- Who else is Yukiko Kitaoka?" she asked dryly, giving a snort afterwards as she pointed at both of them at the same time. "These two stupid buffoons!?"

For a long time, the boy's pewter eyes began to glisten until he bit his lip, shaking his head. "No..." he breathed lowly, glaring once again as he yelled, "You're lying!"

"Lying!?" shrilly spat Yukiko, soon roaring in fury, "Did you hit your bloated head!? You got to be freaking joking, or your psychic powers have finally gone to fritz!"

Suddenly Sora noticed a dark glow emitting from the hoodless hoodie boy, alarming him to shout, "Get back, Yukiko!"

"What do you freaking mean!?" she hissed as she shot a glare his way, only to be blasted away by dark energy. "Gah!"

Upon crashing and rolling on the ground, she propped herself up and snarled, "What is freaking wrong with you!? You attacked me!"

"You're not the real Yukiko..." he growled bitterly, backing away and shaking his head as darkness surrounded his hands again. "You're a fake reflection he made to taunt me!" he went on; sounding choked with distraught and rage. "I thought he stopped- but I'm not falling for this _again_!"

"What are you talking about, moron!?" she growled as she stiffly stood on the spot, clenching her fists. "I'm freaking standing in front of you, look at me!"

The blond boy continued to back away until he pressed his back to a tree, and Sora noticed with worry that he was hyperventilating. As Sora rose to his feet, the petite looking blond mumbled fearfully, "You're Erased- you're gone forever- you're not real!"

"No, I'm right here!" she spat, starting to stalk forward. "Don't you freaking dare tell me I'm not, you moron!"

The boy screwed his pewter eyes closed, repeating the words as Yukiko continued to approach him when a voice sounded, "Yes. She is but a mere illusion, one made to spite you of the real one. That is the truth..."

Without warning, a Corridor to Darkness formed, cutting off Yukiko's path and made her tense and halt abruptly as the Organization XIII member from before exited from it. Sora straightaway ran up beside the girl, keeping his Keyblade ready for combat as he shouted in irritation, "So you're back!?"

The member ignored him, turning swiftly to the blond boy. "So, you have failed..."

"I-I was merely distracted!" the petite blond said breathlessly, and the darkness around his hands grew more intense. "I was about to finish the fools off when..." He faltered in his speech suddenly, soon finishing hastily and bitterly, "Just let me finish the task I was given!"

"If such a task has challenged you, you're better off conserving yourself when a distraction, such as that thing-" The member gestured to Yukiko, making her growl out. "Is plaguing you for a means that you are weak."

"I'm not weak!" he proclaimed harshly, instantly stomping towards them as he raised his hand once more. "They're weak-minded fools who will be punished by my hand now!"

"Don't you dare try that stupid stunt!" spat Yukiko as she darted past the Organization XIII, giving him no chance to grab her when she stood now in front of the boy. "Think for yourself, moron, not for this stupid bed robe fanatic!"

"Sh-Shut up..." the boy said in response, but not as confident as he once had been seconds ago. "Get away from me..."

"Look at me already! Use your head like you normally do and THINK!" she growled furiously. "Would a fake copy have a freaking aura!?" At once, she tug his hands into her own, hissing in pain when the darkness snaked to her exposed skin above her gloves. "I know you're not a brainless idiot most of the time, and you need to think freaking now! Just do this for me, Ayumu!"

As the boy, Ayumu, breathed shakily, the Organization XIII member started to stride towards them. "Pay no heed to that illusion's barkings. You know better than-"

"Hold it!" yelled Sora as he threw his Keyblade at the cloaked figure, causing the person to turn to deflect Sora's weapon. Quickly Sora summoned it back, crouching down while Riku did the same. "We're not going to let you interrupt this!"

"Petty, it looks as though I have no choice then." The member chuckled.

With a flick of his hand, darkness pooled under Yukiko's feet before she yelped as she was starting to get pulled down. "No!" Sora gasped in alarm, taking a step forward to see Yukiko was barely clinging to the edge of the shadowy pool, stretching her hand towards Ayumu. "Yukiko!"

All Ayumu did was stare down at her as Yukiko lashed her hand at his legs, managing to catch onto his shins as she gasped when she was waist deep in the darkness, "A-Ayumu!" She tightened her hold, trembling as she yelled out, "It's me! Don't you dare say I'm not- _gah_!"

Riku and Sora was about to run over to help when a barrier formed in front of them, and Sora shouted out in frustration and glared at the Organization XIII member, "You can't do this!"

The robed person said nothing, continuing to watch Yukiko struggle in the pool of darkness.

"We have to find a way to get over to them!" yelled Sora in panic, only for Riku to look at him and shake his head. "But, Riku-"

"Sora, you have to let her talk to him." Riku glared at the Organization XIII member. "As much as I want to tear this wall down like you do."

Biting his lip nervously, Sora reluctantly shifted his focus back on the horrific scene before him.

"How freaking dense can you be, Ayumu…" she growled, clenching onto the boy's shins harder. "It's me…"

"N-No… you're not-" Ayumu began kicking to Sora's horror, hearing Yukiko squawk out in pain as his shoes landed hits against her wrists as he shouted, "Stop messing with my head! Stop messing with my head! You're not real- you're not Yukiko-"

"Stop freaking doing that! Listen to yourself- you're speaking nonsense!" she spat irritably. "What's going on with you, Ayumu!?"

"Let go of me- you're not her!" he shouted out hysterically, in which the prickly girl made a hiss at that. "She's been Erased… and you're just a copy!" He screwed his eyes closed tightly. "You're just… a copy."

"I have not been Erased, you moron!" she barked. "I'm clinging onto you for my stupid existence for crying outloud!?" She soon sucked in a hasty steal of oxygen before she continued louder in frustration, "Does the copies know you like old music box music- because it comforts you from how bitter and fragile it sounds!? I mean, come on- that's just freaking creepy if you ask me!"

At that, Ayumu shook his head, although it didn't appear to be in response to her sudden question.

"Do you think a copy would know you hate tea because you believe its practically poison!? You're willing to be sick if you could avoid it!" she spat as she was now chest deep in the dark puddle, struggling to keep her grasp on Ayumu. "Or your cat allergy you hated when you were younger- because you adored freaking cats!? How you were freaking bullied by a boy and a girl when you were younger- a girl with the same freaking name as the clown behind me!?"

Sora made a face at that. "Wait… is she talking about me?"

Riku shrugged. "I'm not wearing oversized shoes, who do you think it is?"

In response, Sora grimaced.

"You hate it when people call you by 'Ayu' because it's effeminate and wounds your so called ' _masculine_ _pride_ '!" Her voice grew shrill the moment her shoulder blades were starting to dip down, pulling down one of her arms as she shouted, "Or the fact that you don't realize when you eat expired food and get sick all the time unless someone personally checks the expiry date!?" Finally, she exclaimed loudly as her other hand slipped from the boy's ankle, "Ayumu, _it's me_!"

Ayumu shook his head again, backing away as he mumbled, "I… Y-You're not-" He bit his lip before screeching hysterically, "Stop lying- you're not her!"

At that, the girl slackened. "You don't… believe me." Her other arm was swallowed by the darkness as she began to shake. "I-If you can't tell that I'm real..." soon said Yukiko in a bitter tone, lowering her head. "Then tell me why you dropped this stupid thing!" Her previously missing arm ripped out from the puddle and something was flung at Ayumu, her remaining gloved hand digging into the ground as much as it could when he jerkily held the object. "I just... I can't believe I don't know you as well as I freaking used to," she said quietly with sadness. "I- I don't know if you're even my freaking Partner anymore…" Soon her face disappeared as it submerged with the darkness, her hand losing it's unsteady grip on the ground as it was slowly slipping in as well.

Ayumu stared at the item with a frown, promptly widening his eyes at the Ying-Yang pendant before he whipped his head down. "Yukiko!" As he leaned down to grab her hand, he caught empty air as Yukiko's hand had dipped in completely. "Yukiko!? _Yukiko_!?" Shortly after that, the pool of darkness shriveled until it was gone, and Ayumu fell to his knees and screamed, " _No_!"

The barrier keeping them from accessing the two shattered, and Sora rushed to the boy's side as he clenched the Ying-Yang pendant tightly in his shaking hands. The dark aura that once covered his hands faded into a soft golden yellow, and then it ebbed away as the boy, Ayumu, trembled and kept staring at the same spot.

When the dark robed person sauntered up to tower over him, Ayumu didn't even look at the man when he spoke, "You must recall that was not-"

"Why were you lying to me?" asked the slightly messy blond quietly, narrowing his eyes as the cloaked figure didn't speak. "How long have you lying to me?" Ayumu sounded frustrated now.

"That girl was not the one you knew."

"But she is!" shouted Ayumu angrily, whipping his head up to glare lividly at the man. "You said she was Erased, but she isn't! So why- _why_ have you been lying to me!?"

For a while, the man kept silent, but then he soon chuckled, "I needed someone who was willing to bear darkness and aid my mission to rid this World's existence once more. You were the prime candidate, Ayumu Ki."

Ayumu merely said nothing, staring at the man when he continued, "You were easy to mould into what my colleagues and I needed, not just for this World, but for all the Worlds. By the time I found you, you were raw with the perfect conditions for me to plant the seed of darkness to allow it to blossom and grow magnificently... I needed someone who knew about this World from the bottom of their heart- who knew of the creatures that crawled the streets and fought with them each and every day..." Ayumu narrowed his eyes more at that, gritting his teeth when the member offered his hand. "And your services are still needed."

The man waited, but Ayumu merely lowered his gaze, shaking his head. "You used me... I'm not going to let you use me again for your terrible deeds, even with how I feel about this World and it's people!" he retorted quietly, soon raising his voice to yell, "ESPECIALLY with what you've done to Yukiko!"

Without warning, the man grabbed Ayumu by his hoodie collar, causing the blond to cry out while the man growled, "You have no choice!" The man seized the pendant from the boy, tossing it away as his tone grew harsher. "You never did!"

Sora immediately threw his Keyblade at the man's arm, striking it and freeing Ayumu from the man. "Back off, he's not your puppet!" Sora shouted angrily as the man stepped back in recoil, sliding in between the two while Riku raised his Keyblade, readying a Dark Fira in the man's direction. "Find another person to do your dirty deeds!"

"I will not let my efforts go to waste!" spat the man, lashing his hand that was bathed in darkness towards Ayumu. Ayumu went rigid, immediately pressing his hands to his heart, groaning as he shook his head while Sora widened his eyes in horror. "You will obey me!"

As Sora was about to use his Keyblade again, Riku's Dark Fira was shot, hitting the man before Sora noticed Riku scoop up the Ying-Yang pendant. In seconds, Riku sprinted towards the petite boy, and to Sora's bewilderment, slipped the pendant around his neck. Soon Ayumu exhaled, relaxing as he sunk down to his knees and held the pendant tightly in his quivering grip.

"What!?" The man was enraged by this.

"Your darkness will not reach him anymore..." said Riku coldly, joining Sora's side now and pointed his Keyblade at the man. "He's not yours to control."

The man soon fell silent, soon letting out a chuckle that slowly grew into a laugh. Darkness spurted up between himself and everyone else, and soon the Corridor of Darkness disappeared along with him.

"I can't believe he got away again!" muttered Sora, putting away his Keyblade and fumed. "Especially after what he said!"

Riku tapped his shoulder, and as soon as Sora looked at his friend, Riku turned his gaze to the petite boy who continued to sit silently on the ground. Sora frowned in concern, about to speak when Riku beat him to it, "Hey... It's 'Ayumu', right?"

Instead of yelling at them like he initially had been, Ayumu was silent, continuing to numbly stare down as Riku went on, "Yukiko is not gone, she was only transported to another location."

"Wait, she was!?" exclaimed Sora in shock, staring at Riku dazedly. "But she-"

"If he wanted to destroy her, he would have attacked her himself," explained Riku gently, ignoring Sora and stared down at Ayumu. "And she especially wouldn't have been able to give you that pendent." Ayumu in return slowly looked up, wide-eyed now while one or two tears rolled down his face. "So don't lose hope."

"...But I..." He bit his lip, soon frowning as a humiliated expression spread over his face. "I can't believe I didn't recognize her before. After all that we've been through... I was yelling in her face in denial of who she was." Soon shaking more. "I can't believe I trusted that man!" Slowly his expression twisted with anguish, and whispered bitterly, "And the terrible things I did for him..."

"What did you do?" asked Sora curiously, carefully watching the boy and went on, "And... how do you know Yukiko...?"

Ayumu didn't look up. "She's my friend..." His tone cracked. "And my Partner."

"But Yukiko doesn't have a Partner," replied Sora in confusion, and Ayumu shot him a dismayed look. "Everyone back at the café-"

"I _am_ her Partner!" spat Ayumu, scowling as he looked away. "I guess they don't care enough about me that they lied to you two."

"They didn't lie, or, I don't think they did..." said Sora thoughtfully, crossing his arms as he pondered the new information he was given. "They never mentioned you when-"

"Yeah, because they don't like me," growled Ayumu as he slowly got up, swaying briefly before tensely facing him. "Or even think about me anymore..."

"Think about...?" Sora frowned in a small gape.

"I read a lot of peoples' minds, since I have..." He tapped his head.

"Psychic powers, like Yukiko said," Riku intoned with a curt nod.

"Oh." Sora grimaced. "But why do you...?"

"Is it cloudy or sunny outside?" asked Ayumu pointedly, tilting his head.

"Um... why do you want to know that...?" Sora was baffled that the boy would ask that suddenly, seeing that all he had to do was look up and see the heavy shroud of darkness.

Ayumu blankly stared at him. "Is this the first time you've actually met a blind person?"

It took a few more moments until Sora caught on. "Oh..." Sora sweat dropped at that. "You are!?" he shouted in astonishment, widening his blue eyes and threw his arms up in the air. "I couldn't tell at all!"

"Well, why else would I ask you such an obvious question then?" asked Ayumu matter-of-factly.

"Right, right..." Sora scratched the back of head in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

Ayumu sighed. "Don't stress about it too much." He shrugged. "You're not the first."

"So they help you around then?" commented Riku and Ayumu nodded at that. "Mmm… then you're only lucky that you have those powers."

"My mother was the same," replied Ayumu, soon frowning again. "Inheritance likely caused this."

"Ah, right." Sora bumped a fist into his other hand, nodding as he smiled sheepishly. "That makes sense… I guess."

Ayumu merely blinked at that, giving Sora the impression he turned their conversation south without meaning to. So he awkwardly shifted, rummaging through his head for an icebreaker to restart on a hopefully better note when Riku beat him to it.

"You said Neku and everyone else is ignoring you, right?" asked Riku, and Ayumu scowled. "Were you friends with them as well?"

"I used to be, until they stopped thinking about me," said Ayumu bitterly, huffing as he went over to sit down on the bench from before and slumped forward. "If people are friends, wouldn't they worry about you? Or try to look for you?"

Sora frowned, looking at Riku before Sora spoke again, "But... why wouldn't they?"

Ayumu sighed, shifting before he explained in a downcast manner, "When our World was destroyed... it came in the form of an earthquake that tore the streets apart. People were divided, and some people even fell into the fissures." He lowered his gaze sadly. "Only me and Yukiko stuck together, because she needed someone after what Neku said to her. But Yukiko accidentally fell down and the rest of the World crumbled away..."

Sora blinked, letting the blind psychic continue, "For a long time, I was stuck in an abyss of darkness, wandering around for any signs of Yukiko and the others. But there were no signs of them, and for a long time, it was just myself. Until... that man found me." He grimaced then, shaking his head. "He offered me his company until my World returned, and it didn't last long until it did... I think?" He paused, furrowing his eyebrows. "I actually have no clue how long I was in there... it could have been weeks or months- I just don't know. It was really hard to tell when I came into and out of that place filled with darkness." He sighed heavily, "But before then, that man would only mumble on about how it was likely I would never stand in Shibuya's streets again, how it was fated from the beginning to sleep forever. He even said... my friends didn't care about me. I didn't listen to him, and when my World returned, I went back to the café..." He bit his lip. "But... none of them seemed to care that I was gone, and I couldn't face them for that. So I went back to the man, seeing as he was the only one I knew was there for me, and asked if he could help me find Yukiko."

"Yukiko wasn't at the café?" asked Sora in surprise, earning a slow nod from Ayumu.

"Yeah... I couldn't sense her, and all I wanted at the time was to find her..." said Ayumu quietly. "She seemed to be the only person who understood me, and was the only person I could trust seeing as Neku and his friends didn't care about me."

"But you could have talked to them." Riku stared at Ayumu, who shook his head at that.

"The man kept reminding me of the fact they didn't care about me, and pressed for me to help him destroy the World again," replied Ayumu sadly. "But I couldn't bring myself to hurt anyone, even if they didn't care about me. So I kept searching for Yukiko... until I found her." His hands began to shake. "But... she wasn't real, and was a copy. All that copy did was mock me, and if it wasn't for that man, I would've broken down on the spot. This kept continuing and continuing, until that man finally told me Yukiko was Erased, and the..." Ayumu narrowed his eyes. "The Composer was aiding everyone at the café to mock me with illusions of her. So I went out to confront him, to tell him to stop it, but he didn't. Thus, I decided to help the man, seeing how there wasn't anything or anyone left for me.

"It was simple, really..." said Ayumu shamefully, closing his eyes. "Capture some Noise and bring them back to him, then he would transform them into Heartless." Ayumu's hands rose, soon gripping his hair as his voice cracked with hurt. "It sickened me that I was doing this, but I kept doing the tasks he wanted me to do, and slowly I stopped caring. I wanted to stop, but I could only remember my old friends not caring about me, even after all the months we spent together. And the fact that Yukiko was gone convinced me the only person I could rely on was myself and that man. And when it became harder for me to transport the Noise, that man gave me some of his... darkness, to aid me."

"So the darkness really wasn't yours to begin with..." mused Riku warily. "So I was right then."

"Yes." Ayumu inhaled shakily. "The longer I used it, the stronger and more confident I felt, to the point I preferred using it over my telekinesis and telepathy... Then I couldn't care less about if it hurt people or not, it made me feel alive for the first time in months. And I was given the ability to control the monsters he altered, and that control made me feel like I could do anything I wanted-" He bit his lip hard. "...To punish any fools who wronged me. But..." He exhaled unsteadily. "The Composer found me one day, and tried to persuade me to stop using it. I said a lot of things I would never say to him, nothing to ever be proud of... and I tried to attack him." Tears began to slid down his face. "I actually attacked him... again, and again... Insulted him, yelled at him... even after all he's done for me." He sniffled, giving out a choked sob, "I wouldn't have even approached anyone if he wasn't there to introduce me to them, and I didn't even ask for it despite wanting to meet them for so long... all because I was terribly shy and awkward with people. ...And what did he get for gratitude?" He cried more, soon half-shouting, "Nothing but a stupid blast of darkness from the person he's been there for, _that's what_!"

Finally he hung his head, saying no more.

Sora didn't know what to say after hearing all of that, only giving a completely lost look to Riku before watching the silver haired boy go up to the boy and cross his arms. "But even after all that…" said Riku firmly. "You pulled yourself out of its influence. You still have something that has stopped you from being led astray from all that power, and you need to protect it." Slowly, Riku rested his hand on the Ying-Yang pendant, staring at Ayumu.

Ayumu merely stayed silent, giving Riku the opportunity to speak more, "You may have thought everything that mattered to you was gone, but you now have a chance to recover it. Your Partner is counting on you to find her again." Riku then stepped away, and Ayumu gently ran his thumb over the pendant's engraving.

"And I'm sure if you spoke with the others again, and found out what went wrong, I'm sure everything will be fixed between all of you," added Sora brightly, flashing a grin to Ayumu who blinked at that. "Knowing them, I'm sure they're not the type to hold grudges against you. There's nothing to be worried about, Ayumu."

For a while, the said boy didn't speak. He was slightly nibbling his lip for the most part, but then he let out a shaky breath. "I've been… nothing but terrible to you two…" mumbled Ayumu, raising his head slowly as he frowned in awe. "But you're being so nice to me right now?" After a pause, Ayumu tilted his head. "We're not even friends… so why are you doing this?"

"Heh, we don't need to be friends in order to look out for someone," replied Sora cheerfully to that, and rested his arms behind his neck as he added, "Plus, we all have a score to settle with that guy, right?"

Ayumu nodded, slowly rising to his feet as he responded quietly, "That looks to be the case."

Riku gazed at the blind boy. "Was there a specific location you and that man hung around to do things?" The boy tilted his head once more before Riku went on, "That man might be keeping your Partner there, so it's our best bet to finding her."

That seemed to perk the boy's interest. "…There wasn't one, but we mostly were in Udagawa." Ayumu furrowed his eyebrows. "The backstreets, that is…"

"Then how about you lead the way," Sora piped, giving a beam to Ayumu when the blond dipped his head before starting to tread in the direction.

* * *

As they entered and navigated through dank and shady streets, fighting off any Heartless Noise with the boy's aid, they soon came to a more secluded section of the district. This was when Ayumu halted, causing Sore to frown as Ayumu stiffened on the spot.

For a while the blond was silent, and this prompted Riku to speak up, "What's wrong?"

Slowly Ayumu turned, breathing out quietly, "Yukiko... I sense her." After inhaling shakily, Ayumu spoke again more intensely, "She's up ahead with that man!"

"C'mon then!" Sora shouted, sprinting forward as he waved his arm over his shoulder.

Sora soon came up to some wide stairs, reaching the top in seconds. He stopped to stare the moment he spotted the pale orange haired girl facing the man threateningly, stiffly standing in front of a mural that looked similar to the one he saw in the Dream World Traverse Town.

"Out with it freaking already!" she spat, lashing her hand toward the man as she took an abrupt step forward. "Tell me why you screwed up Ayumu!"

"You are wrong in that regard, girl," said the Organization XIII member said, nonchalant as he stood stationary. "He made the decision to fork over himself to the darkness, I did no such thing to force him-"

"That's stupid!" She narrowed her dark eyes. "I know Ayumu... he wouldn't freaking hurt a fly, even if it was nagging him! He's not dumb enough for any of that nonsense!"

The man merely stared back at her. "It was entirely his decision in the first place, so your claim is invalid, foolish girl."

" _Grr_ \- don't you freaking dare try to worm your stupid way out of this!" she roared angrily, shaking her fist at him. "He would never want any of this!"

"How would you know such a thing?" he chuckled.

"I'm his friend, you freaking moron!" Stomping forward, she growled as she clenched her hands harder. Her eyes burned as she snarled, "Ayumu loves Shibuya- I don't understand what you may have said or did to him, but he would never do anything to harm this place!"

A cold chuckle filled the air, and the robed man spoke, "Clearly, you did know him at one point. At least, as you have told him, not anymore..." That seemed to have caused the usually fiery girl's spirit to dwindle. "You speak highly of him... as if he does no wrong, yet he has. He's the reason your so called 'Noise' have become my pawns... He's the reason why darkness spreads through the city he once loved..." He stepped forward. "And he's the reason why your precious Shibuya is coming into its rightful ruin once more." He lifted his head, stretching his arms towards the darkness filled sky. "I can feel it... I can feel the darkness breaking the final foundations of your home... inching toward the Keyhole!" As the Organization XIII member turned back to Yukiko, he finished with another chuckle, "It's only a matter of time before your... friend's... hard work will come to fruition."

Sora gritted his teeth from hearing this. The man clearly was tiptoeing around the fact he prompted Ayumu into this, and it made Sora want to get rid of their enemy right then and there.

Right then and there, Yukiko's hands clenched hard, her once gloomy expression turning livid. She seemed ready to spring into attack... if it wasn't for the fact that Ayumu suddenly entered the tense space between the two arguers. The boy slowly turned to the man, frowning as he quietly spoke, "I know I'm to blame, but why pin it on me when you're the one who's been using me?" His tone was thinly lined with fury, despite how level it was.

"So, you've returned to me," noted the cloaked figure, amused.

"No, I want answers," replied Ayumu curtly. "And to be on my Partner's side."

"So you're back." Yukiko merely sideglanced Ayumu sharply.

Ayumu nodded. "You found it."

Yukiko snorted at that, "If I was going to fade, you should've had your stupid pendant back..."

Sora widened his eyes, remembering what Kiyomi was talking about earlier.

"As much as you act as you do..." Ayumu smiled. "You have more heart and soul than those copies ever did."

Yukiko rolled her eyes at that. "Moron."

As Sora and Riku joined the Partners, Ayumu spoke again bitterly, "But I should've known that in the first place..."

"The fact remains that you still want this World's destruction," said the Organization XIII member, earning a scowl and glare from Ayumu and Yukiko. "And you hold a piece of me."

"I am still not your pawn, if that's what you're getting at," coldly said Ayumu as his eyes blankly stared forward. "Whatever you do now, and whatever you did before... I will stop you."

"As long as you wear the Darkness, you will," said the man. "Without an anchor to this World, you were willing to destroy it. To stop me now, Ayumu Ki, you will exist with the knowledge no one but this girl cares for you-"

"It's not just me," Yukiko growled firmly, surprising Sora. "Those idiots we know do."

"Yukiko, they don't." Ayumu lowered his head.

"Use your head, girly!" she hissed, pointing at the black robed man. "That moron had something to do with that!"

"How could he? He was with me the whole-"

"Doesn't it strike you odd that those idiots are snubbing you now?" she asked lowly, and without waiting drew out a grumble, "I know those idiots, and as _sappy_ as I'm going to admit this... those idiots wouldn't just snub you like that. Something..." she sharply narrowed her eyes into slits at the man. "Or SOMEONE, was playing you the whole time!"

Riku stepped up the stairs, crossing his arms. "She may be right, Ayumu." When Ayumu turned to the silver haired boy, Riku narrowed his eyes. "Hearing all this adds up to someone being involved with cropping the truth."

Sora joined Riku, and added, "Yeah... and the only person we know who could've done that would be him."

As they all eyed the Organization XIII member, he chuckled, "I guess milking the ruse has led to its shortcoming."

The man's laughter penetrated the air, and Sora bit his lip. He slowly regarded how Ayumu's pewter gaze was seemingly locked with the dark robed man's, and wasn't sure how the blind psychic was dealing with this information.

"Then how about you explain everything..." Ayumu breathed out warily, frowning deeper as his tone soon became measured. "I want the truth."

Slowly the man turned around, stepping away from them as his hands gathered themselves behind his back. "You do realize you could have received the precious answer with your ability at your disposal... You could have touched my mind already, yet you're doing yourself no harm by leaving it alone."

"No, I could do that," replied Ayumu, narrowing his eyes. "But I suppose even a mindreader can get lost in another's head... You could be feigning your thoughts if I'm not careful in identifying your lies."

A snort sounded from their adversary. "I was already vocal with them."

"I know." Ayumu exhaled quietly before taking a single step forward. "I'm wise enough to not make any mistakes like I did before. I will be monitoring you externally and internally, so you better make it easy for me to follow along."

For a while, the man was silent, not breaking his current position before his fingers twitched. "...Cutting your connections was ideal in leading you into my palm," started the member. "I never uncovered you first, I found the despicable girl first."

Yukiko let out a growl when the man went on, "Knowing her... I had to get her out of the picture before you found each other. I pushed her into a World, a World alike this one, to cover her tracks so the Composer wouldn't pull her into the Dream World he sheltered the others in. And after our failure to transform Sora into one of our own, seeing Shibuya starting to wake up... we knew the inhabitants that fought on the streets held souls strong enough to persist death. In a sense, they were Nobodies, but were still alive. Xehanort sent me to fill the last seat, so I did what I had to.

"One inhabitant, isolated in the darkness, had the attributes we needed to bring about the ruin again. So, after ridding the girl, I went to your other friends, and tore bits and pieces of you out of their minds."

"Wait-" Sora gasped. "You took their memories of him!?"

With a sharp gasp, Ayumu became frozen as the member laughed.

"That, I did." The member nodded. "You were a prime candidate, Ayumu Ki. We shadowed your location from the Composer when Shibuya fell the first time, a failsafe for our mission in the case that Sora failed to become one of Organization XIII. As that happened... I did what I had to for you to cave in for us to rewrite you.

"I would have used the girl, as her aversion to the World and its inhabitants would have been favourable for our cause... yet she wouldn't bend as well as you had." The Organization XIII member took a step forward. "But as you are now... I cannot touch you. The darkness would only devour your heart in your current state of mind, now that you've seen through my lies." Raising his hand, wisps of darkness emitted from it. "Thus, I must take back what is mine... before I remove yourselves from meddling further with our plans."

Ayumu cried out, toppling in pain as the black hoodie he was wearing burned off his body, leaving him in a grey long-sleeved shirt and silver shorts. Dark vapour swept away from the blond to swirl around the sleeves of the man, and abruptly a pulse of darkness broke the air from the enemy's palm onto the ground before them.

"You could have left this World behind without your heart staying linked," said the man, laughing as Sora worked to help Ayumu back up. "But now, you will perish along with it!"

The man disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness, leaving Sora and everyone else to watch as the darkness moulded into a massive form that they backed away from. A loud cry akin to an elephant shot through the district before a huge violet elephant towered over them.

Its head was blemished with patches of orange, grey, and green while its torso was striped with yellow and cyan... there was barely any room on the old Noise's body to have the Heartless insignia become a part of it. It's beady eyes were glowing an eerie green and dark blue. Its tusks looked very sharp, and were black while its patterned parts of its limbs were purple, pink, and orange. And finally, it had matted black fur patched across its body at random sections of its body- and Sora had a feeling the fur wasn't natural based on how it conflicted with the locations of the rest of the alterations. It looked more like a... mammoth despite how it looked like an elephant.

"What is that thing!?" yelled Yukiko in dismay, and Ayumu lowered his head at that.

"Woolly AOR... so I guess he finished with it," mumbled Ayumu with uncertainty, biting his lip. "I-It was going to be a Noise for the one of the Reapers' Game's missions." As he drew back, he shook. "F-From what... I overheard from someone."

"For real!?" she shrieked in fury. "That stupid Composer really needs to tone things down if he doesn't want my fists to say hello to his teeth!"

"Duck!" cried Sora when it swung its trunk at them, making them all scramble away as it collided with a nearby wall. "Let's just take care of this thing!"

Summoning his Keyblade, Sora kept his distance, hopping across the area as he waited for the best moment to attack. When he saw Riku was distracting the Heartless, waving to Sora to attack, Sora leapt onto the trunk and clutched it firmly only until it was thrashing it around wilder.

"Wh-Whoa!" Sora screwed up his eyes, soon shouting as he felt it thundering the ground after the others. He could feel his grip slipping, and he called out, "I can't hold on- it's moving too much!"

"Then we have to freeze it somehow," replied Riku but before Sora could even summon any of his ice spells, the Heartless came to an abrupt stop.

Sora was catapulted off without resistance, landing faceplanting into the pavement and groaned in pain. When he lifted his head, feeling dizzy, he was pulled up to his feet, steadied as Riku spoke, "Looks like they got that covered then."

"Who?" As Sora's vision cleared, he noticed that the mammoth Heartless was completely petrified in a position where it seemed ready to slam its front feet down on them. He cringed, widening his eyes as he gasped, "How did it-"

"Like I said, they have it covered," said Riku as he gestured to their companions.

It took Sora a moment to realize Yukiko's and Ayumu's hands were glowing, soon looking back at the still Heartless as it was surrounded by a green glow.

"They're holding it in place!?" he cried out in awe. "Cool!"

"Not freaking long if you keep gawking and not attacking, you moronic clown!" spat Yukiko venomously, huffing heavily as her blue glowing fists trembled.

"We'll be able to stop it, but only for a while," said Ayumu shakily, as his breathing was uneven. "Just focus on attacking whenever we have the opportunity to stop it."

"Wait- can't you just hold it back the whole time!?" asked Sora, baffled by what they meant.

"They might be getting tired if they do it for too long," explained Riku, nudging Sora with a quick prod. "Whenever they freeze it, we attack. Whenever they stop, we wait again for them to recover so they can do it again."

"So neither of you can do it alone?" asked Sora as he tilted his head to one side.

"With a thing that big, it would explode our freaking brains, clown!" snapped Yukiko vexedly, causing Sora to cringe. "SERIOUSLY- do we have to spell this stupid plan out by plopping every letter down on the freaking pavement for you!?"

"Uh..." Sora sweat dropped, lifting his hands and keeping his palms forward. "I don't mean-"

"It's alright, Sora," said Ayumu gently. "Just... don't waste your time..." The tender golden yellow light hugging his hands flickered away. "Like you just did."

"Wait- what?" Before Sora could respond, the mammoth stomped down onto the pavement, creating a shockwave through the ground that made Sora lose his balance.

Riku quickly helped Sora to his feet again, and they had to separate as arrow shaped projectiles of air speared and detonated upon contacting the ground.

Sora waved and leapt to avoid any air projectiles the Heartless blew at them, nearly flying when an explosion came from under one of his feet. Righting himself, he quickly sped over to use Aero on Ayumu when the boy was nearly trampled by the return of the Heartless. With a quick sigh of relief, Sora knew running around trying not to get flattened wasn't the only thing him and Riku had to worry about. If Ayumu and Yukiko were tired, and needed to focus on recovering for the next moment to hold the mammoth in place, attacking would only expend the energy they needed to help Sora and Riku attack.

If either Partner was defeated by the Heartless, freezing it in place would be impossible for Riku and Sora if they had to multitask on stopping it while being hunted down...

When Ayumu called out suddenly, Sora halted in his tracks, "Its power is spiking!" His tone was fraught. "Avoid it at all costs!"

As Sora turned to it, he cringed as darkness lathered its hairy body and imprints were left in the ground at the steps it took. Soon coming into a charge, Sora let out a shocked shout and hared away when it started chasing after him.

"Are you almost ready?" yelled Riku as Sora passed by, the Heartless at his heels...

"I think so!" said Ayumu anxiously. "Yukiko?"

"Do we have a freaking choice!?" spat Yukiko, and soon the loud thumping of the Heartless (as well as the rumbling of the ground) ceased.

The brown haired boy pivoted around, his Keyblade ready as he faced the frozen Heartless. He grinned, crying out boldly, "Let's do this!"

Running up to it, watching the darkness ebb from the Heartless, Sora quickly hacked and slashed its sides while Riku drew in to took care of its back. He could only wonder how much time they had to work with until he watched the green aura start to fade, warning him to draw back.

"How much can it take?" pondered Sora aloud in disbelief as it looked like they hardly made a scratch on it.

"Mammoths have thick hides," mused Ayumu with a shuddering breath. "What do you think?"

Frowning, Sora once again pushed himself into a precarious dash as the Heartless' trunk threatened to tear off his head. He gritted his teeth, soon leaping side by side when its shadow loomed over him.

A crackling noise along with embers peppered his back afterward told Sora Riku was trying to draw its attention from Sora, but it took quite a while until Sora wasn't pursued anymore. When he stopped for a breather, he turned to look behind himself as Riku had replaced Sora as the AOR Heartless' target to make into a pancake.

When it started to stomp the ground, Sora fell down again, and pushed himself up as darkness was starting to blanket the Heartless. But then it was enveloped by green, prompting Sora to strike once more.

As Sora battered it, he used whatever he could think of to lower its health, soon retreating when it was animated again. He was tired by how long this was taking, but encouraged himself to run and defend himself, Ayumu, or Yukiko the best he could.

" _Ugh_ , why is it taking _so_ long?" grumbled Yukiko as Sora passed by her.

"This happens to be the fully evolved Woolly of its Noise Family strain, actually..." Ayumu chimed in nervously. "It would have been hard to defeat even before it was altered..."

Yukiko huffed in contempt, "Freakingtastic... I love my life."

Sora screwed up his face at that, feeling exhausted already from just hearing that.

After a long period of repeating the same actions over and over, the Heartless AOR was ready to be attacked again. But with a few slices, it dissolved into darkness. Sora took a few steps back, huffing and puffing as he swiped his forehead, and slowly smiled. He turned to the others, noticing everyone but Ayumu seemed relieved that the battle was over.

As Sora was walking up to them, he could hear Ayumu speaking, "...He's gone." Sora was surprised by how dismal Ayumu was, but he soon figured it had to do with the recent events.

"Good freaking riddance!" spat Yukiko sharply, crossing her arms. "I was sick of his presence..."

Ayumu gave a heavy sigh at that, his head tilting down as Sora spoke up, "What's eating you, Ayumu?"

"If that man..." The blond paused, soon shaking his head as he mumbled, "If he did tamper with their memories... Will they ever remember me?"

"Judging from the looks of it, we can't be sure." Riku was frowning as he patted Ayumu's shoulder. "They might have a hard time believing you if you tell them who you are."

"But me and Riku can back you up when you do tell them!" Sora added with a toothy smile. "You're not the only one people have forgotten about."

Riku shed him a glance. "Not as large scaled as it was for you, Sora..."

Sora merely rubbed the back of his neck. "Not as big, but it's not like it's impossible! It only took like a year or something before everyone-"

"Are you forgetting the fact they don't, recall, _anything!?"_ screamed Yukiko as she whipped to Sora, raising a fist and shook it in his face. "All the nonsense I dealt with since I've gotten back is them trying to force me into a Pact I don't need! Do you think they would remember Ayumu if it's Yori that they're trying to make me create a Pact with!?"

"Er... what's wrong with Yori?" asked Sora baffled.

"People remember Yori- which is something freaking to say since no one hardly cares about that moron!" roared Yukiko intensely. "There's _nothing_ noteworthy that spews from his mouth!"

"I enjoy talking with him, Yuki," mumbled Ayumu flatly, awkwardly shifting as he grimaced.

Yukiko swerved to Ayumu, wrinkling her nose before huffing, " _Somehow_..."

Sora blinked before Yukiko turned her attention back to him. "If you think you can come in... get them to _think_ they know Ayumu..." She suddenly flicked her hand, nearly smashing it into Sora's nose if he hadn't reacted quick enough to duck his head. "Then you are freaking wrong!"

As Sora was about to respond to that, he heard familiar voices close by. Upon turning towards the direction it came from, he saw Neku reach the top of the steps, and stare at them. "There you guys are..." he said with a little gasp of breath in his voice. "We had trouble finding you-" Neku's eyes narrowed slightly and Sora followed his gaze to Ayumu. "...Who are you?"

Before Sora could answer him, Yukiko took a step forward as she snarled bitterly, "Oh freaking beautiful... would it kill you to be Erased by the freaking Noise already, Sakuraba!?"

Neku pursed his lips, eyeing her for a second before shifting his gaze back. Ayumu simply frowned in response before taking a timid step back.

Soon Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme were running up to them; the tension was only broken when Shiki called out, "Did you find that man!?"

"Yes, but he got away," said Riku sternly as he shook his head. As the silver-haired boy closed his eyes, he went on, "We're only lucky we found these two, or that altered Noise would have flattened us."

"But who's this, yo?" shouted Beat as he jabbed a finger at Ayumu, making him flinch.

"Someone who helped us fight that stupid abominable Noise!" The sharp-tongued girl glared at him, growling under her breath as she hissed, "You should be proud of the wax covering your stupid ears, seeing as you love spitting out the freaking obvious!"

Before Beat could respond to that, Neku did instead. "That's what I was just wondering about myself..." Neku narrowed his eyes more, starting to walk toward Ayumu. "I've never seen you before in the Underground."

As Sora cast a worried glance to Riku, Sora knew Neku suspected something about Ayumu. Sora had a bad feeling Neku was beginning to piece together Ayumu's involvement with the man. From how Yukiko tensely looked ready to block the headphone teen, she must have had been thinking the same thing.

Ayumu suddenly walked over to meet Neku, finally lifting his head to smile gently. "I-I'm Ayumu. Ayumu Ki." Neku halted the moment Ayumu offered his hand to the orange-haired boy, quietly continuing, "I'm not sure about what's going on, but it's reassuring to find another person who seems to."

Sora blinked at that, gaping as he thought in bewilderment, **'What is Ayumu doing...?'**

Neku for a while stared at the blind boy, frowning even as Shiki stepped in between the two of them. "Oh- you must be new to the Underground then!" Shiki chirped as she grabbed Ayumu's raised hand, causing Ayumu to flinch as she shook it before piping, "Nice to meet you, Ayumu, I'm Shiki Misagi." As she gestured lazily behind herself, she giggled, "And that's my Partner Neku! Don't be scared of him, he's still trying to shrug off his bad emo habits."

"...That's not even a real thing, Shiki," mumbled Neku, hiding his face partly in his funnel-collar as he still kept his scowl on Ayumu.

"N-Nice to meet you," said Ayumu hesitantly, his pewter eyes half-closing as his hand was released. "You seem like nice people..."

"But how did you get here?" asked Rhyme curiously. "New players haven't come here since the Reapers' Game was put on Pause."

"I'm not sure, I-I just... I was only minding my own business when all these weird things were attacking me," explained Ayumu nervously. "Th-Then I met her." As Ayumu looked in Yukiko's direction, she gave an unimpressed snort with a roll of her eyes.

"Feh. He means he bumped into me, and _now_ I'm freaking chained to this girly moron!" snapped Yukiko back bitterly, whipping her head away. As Yukiko's hard gaze met Sora, Sora felt he understood what was going on.

"She... was hitting him, so we thought he was the bad guy from before?" Sora supplied with a frown, giving a shrug as uncertainty wormed in his stomach. "We almost got our Keyblades out if Riku hadn't figured out what was going on."

Riku lightly shook his head. "You mean, _you_ were about to smack him with yours, and was _lucky_ I held you back in time before you hurt Ayumu."

"Wait- what!?" exclaimed Sora in surprise, jumping as he fully faced his best friend. "I wasn't the only one-"

"This clown nearly tore my head off with that stupid hunk of junk!" scoffed Yukiko as she went over to jab Sora in the ribs, making him cry out in pain. "And I have enough stupidity to deal with from _all_ of you!"

Sora rubbed his side, grimacing as he heard a wave of laughter sound from everyone. He was a bit concerned about the fact Neku didn't appear amused by their story for Ayumu, but Ayumu was smiling silently at him before Beat and Rhyme joined Neku and Shiki to crowd around Ayumu.

As Sora watched them begin a conversation, he stepped back to give them room. But when he was a good distance away, deciding to lean against a wall, he squawked when something cuffed hard him in the shoulder.

"I can hardly freaking believe you made such a lame tale of woe for him!" Yukiko hissed in a fume, glaring him down as he rubbed the back of his head in response. "Something tells me you flunked your stupid English classes, or some _pathetic_ other reason that will make me vomit from _hearing_."

Glancing at Ayumu, Neku, and the rest of the others chatting, Sora slowly brought his blue eyes back to the fiery girl. "Why didn't he tell them?" he asked confused in a hush.

"Did you lose your brain at some point!?" sharply returned Yukiko. "Telling them is freaking worthless when all they would remember him for is some stranger they just met!" Abruptly jabbing a gloved finger in her friend's direction, Yukiko huffed, "It makes me less annoyed that you actually _knew_ how to play along with us."

"But how is it fair for Ayumu to act like this?" Sora frowned in concern. "He doesn't deserve it."

"He deserves better," sighed Yukiko, taking Sora aback by her solemn tone. As she went silent for a moment, she soon huffed, "Do you freaking think Ayumu likes this? He doesn't." She shifted into crossing her arms, stiffly inhaling. "He's resetting his ties with them, just so there's nothing freaking awkward between everyone. I have to go along with this stupid antic, as much as I hate this as well."

"You don't have to do that, you guys can figure something out-"

After yelping from getting a smack to the top of his head, Sora pressed his hand to the throbbing location of his scalp as Yukiko hissed, "You really _are_ dense! Cut that out, we can't change anything for crying out loud, clown!"

"Ow..." Sora groaned.

After few seconds when the pain became numb, he saw Yukiko sadly continue to gaze forward. "Even if Ayumu has lost progress with everyone, he can still pick everything up and start again. As long as he has a chance to do that... there's still something worth saving." Sora thought he saw a smile start to form on her lips, although he wasn't entirely sure if the hotheaded girl was actually making it. "As long as Ayumu is happy, I-"

"Hey, Yukiko."

The moment Neku had spoken, Yukiko tensed and glared at the boy. Sora widened his eyes as Yukiko growled darkly, " _What_?"

"Could we talk?" asked Neku coolly, warily eyeing Sora. "There's something about... your Partner... that I think you should know about."

"What do you mean?" asked Sora in alarm, only to receive stares from Yukiko and Neku.

"Could you give us a second?" Neku steadily met Sora's gaze, and Sora widened his eyes.

"O-Oh, o-okay..." Sora frowned, nodding before he walked away.

As he halted briefly, he turned his head back, he noticed Neku was leaning against the side of the building Sora was standing earlier beside while Yukiko seemed angry about something. Sora frowned with uncertainty before he started walking again, noting how Shiki, Riku, Beat and Rhyme were chatting. Screwing up his expression, Sora wondered where Ayumu had gone.

After skimming his gaze around, he went down the steps and walked around, soon hearing a murmur close by, "...Missed me that much..."

Blinking, Sora slowly approached voices that there coming from the alleyway between two buildings, creeping closer as he recognized Ayumu's tone. "...You're hiding from th..."

As the brown-haired boy peered from behind the corner of the building, he caught sight of Ayumu in front of Joshua to his amazement.

"...You don't have to be antisocial, they really miss you, Josh," murmured Ayumu quietly, frowning at Joshua when he put in, "They would want to spend time with you as well."

"And why break their important moment of meeting a new friend?" airily returned Joshua, flicking his hair as he closed his eyes. "My presence would only draw away the spotlight you have gained, and you didn't even need me to introduce you to them this time."

"But I..."

"My dear brother, you should go back to them," said Joshua in an air of haughtiness, turning as white-feathered wings sprouted from his back. "Let's pick up on our lovely chat later on, when you're not keeping others waiting for you."

Before Joshua even left the ground, Ayumu grabbed Joshua's wrist then mumbled nervously, "W-Wait..."

"Hmm?" Joshua slightly turned, making a sound of surprise.

"I... I-I'm sorry what I said to you before," the petite blond mumbled, walking up to wrap his arms around Joshua and lowered his head. "I didn't mean to say all those nasty things, and I know you were trying to desperately help me. You didn't deserve-"

Joshua smiled in amusement, ruffled Ayumu's hair, then giggled, "Hehehe... I know. But you're back to your old self, my dear brother. Let's focus on that for now, shall we?"

Ayumu slowly gave a nod, and Joshua easily slipped out of the embrace and walked a little ways away. Within a moment or two, he flapped his feathery wings and soared away, leaving Ayumu alone to watch Joshua's departure before lowering his head. "I'll try, Josh..." he murmured halfheartedly, soon silently staring at the ground.

When he turned around, Sora quickly darted away from his location, turning only when he heard Ayumu sigh, "You do realize you can't hide the fact you were eavesdropping on a psychic, right?"

Sora merely scratched his head. "Sorry... I was just looking for you, and didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine," Ayumu murmured. "Just... keep Joshua's visit and my relation to him a secret for now." He frowned slightly. "I want to tell them when I feel ready, if you know what I mean?"

"I won't say a word!" Sora gave a thumbs up, earning a relieved sigh from the blind psychic. But then Sora heard Neku's voice.

"Sora, you should really see this." The headphone wearer walked over, blinking as he turned to Ayumu with a slight frown.

"Sorry, I was just borrowing him for a second," Ayumu chimed with an apologetic smile, nodding to Sora before speaking again, "Don't mind me."

"...Okay..." Neku raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, concentrating on Ayumu keenly before turning around and walking away.

"I wonder what Neku meant..." mused Sora, soon staring at Ayumu, noticing how nervous he was before Sora spoke to him, "Are you okay...?"

"Neku's still suspicious about me," explained Ayumu in disappointment, shrugging halfheartedly. "I just need to show him he can trust me, that's all." Then the blond started to amble in the direction Neku came from. "I think you should really get back, Sora. It's important for your duty as a Keyblade Wielder."

The brown haired boy frowned, but ran over and caught up to Ayumu, staying in pace with the blind boy.

* * *

Sora and Ayumu joined Riku and the others, blinking as he followed their gazes towards the sky. The shrouded dark sky had a shimmering opaque Keyhole, and that made Sora flinch from awe.

"The Keyhole!" he shouted joyfully.

"Looks like we can clear the darkness now," noted Riku with content, breathing out a relieved sigh, "All we have to do now is have Sora seal the Keyhole then get rid of the leftover Noise."

"Does... is that what those things from earlier were?" asked Ayumu immediately, earning a few glances in his direction as he put in, "I remember one of you guys calling them... Heartless for some reason?"

"Er... Heartless?" echoed Shiki in confusion.

"It's what they've been calling the Noise," replied Neku coolly.

"Oh." Ayumu furrowed his eyebrows, slowly meeting Sora's gaze. "I see..."

"And there's still more altered Noise wandering the streets, I guess." Neku merely narrowed his eyes at the blind boy before mumbling, "They need to be taken out, so that'll be our job then..."

"I'll try to keep up." The petite blond nodded, lowering his head soon after.

"We can always lend a hand with that," Riku stated with a small smile.

As Neku was about to speak, Rhyme nodded happily and grinned. "That would be great."

"Of course, yo!" exclaimed Beat upbeatly, gesturing to them then him. "We didn't spend much time with you, so come back or you'll get a beatdown!" He clenched his hand at that. "Don'tchu forget it!"

"We have Tin Pin Slammers if you just want to relax with us- and we're trying to recreate that Flick Rush we had before," said Shiki as she smiled at them. "It would be wonderful to play against you guys again."

"Yeah!" Sora piped, nodding hugely as he gave a thumbs up. "I'm down for a match anytime!"

"Then it's a date!" Shiki chirped with a giggle, soon turning to Ayumu as well. "And you can join us as well if you'd like, Ayumu! They're really fun games~"

Hesitantly Ayumu nodded, frowning before murmuring with a smile, "Thank you… I would love to play with you guys." He gave a quick look to Sora, blinking as he spoke, "But… you should really seal the Keyhole before we can plan out those dates, Sora…"

"Yeah!" Sora clenched his hands, grinning at the Shibuya citizens. "Anytime you need us, give us a holler! We'll be happy to come back whenever you need us, even if it's to chill."

As he watched everyone slowly smile and nod to that, Ayumu blinked only to look up with an uneasy frown. Following the blind boy's gaze, the sky seemed to be getting darker from what Sora saw, so he quickly positioned himself and aimed his Keyblade towards the Keyhole.

Light rippled around Sora as he shot a pulse from his Keyblade, watching the Keyhole fade as the dark clouds dissipated into nothing. The shade everyone was under slowly ebbed away, leaving them under a clear blue sky...

Sora squinted; he thought he saw a white feather fluttering in the breeze. After a few moments, he grinned once more, regardless if it was there or not.

* * *

 **\- END -**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story! =3**

 **...**

 **EeveeGen9988: …It's strange, releasing this story finally after I couldn't finish it for last August. I guess when you try to be ambitious, it can really drag you down. Heh. =3**

 **So, I know there has been some teasers and trailers for Kingdom Hearts III around the internet, but I haven't seen a third of them. So, imagine creating a theory between August 2017 to April 2018 for the game and pretending it's legit but you know the content out there already and game of KH III will break your expectation when it comes out. That's what this story is. I know parts of it will probably be broken by the officially released game, but I like to think it's a little template and theory for what may be for KH III (especially the tone and themes they may have for the Worlds). =D**

 **So, as I have said, this was an idea** **and** **a prediction of a Shibuya world in Kingdom Hearts III, with EeveeVerse characters and adjustments on personalities to suit the characters with Kingdom Hearts' style. I had to really work hard with altering how some characters acted and spoke to fit the kid friendly nature Kingdom Hearts has, as it is partly a Disney game. A good example of this is Yukiko, as she does chains and chains of profanity in the original story she's from: TWEWY Unsealed Fates. Now that was a challenge, as there were next to no good words I could find that could match her vulgar (and colourful) language without being actually swearing. And an actual swear almost made it into the final edit, so I was lucky to catch it at the last minute. Thus, I hope 'freaking' didn't turn you guys off too much. *sweatdrops***

 **The greatest stress this story gave me was when my iPhone decided to wipe the note that had the content I needed to finish this story with. And when I couldn't figure out a way to get the note back on my (stupid) iPhone, I actually felt ready to abandon this story altogether. It brought a lot of despair from all the hard work and troubles this story has been giving me, so I had thrown the towel in when my unfaithful iPod (that I used to use as an alarm clock now) luckily didn't delete the note that the rest of my email account got rid of, which was truly a miracle. ...Although, my checklist for Pathophysiology 2 chapters didn't follow suit like it had with this story's final content. But it was a good thing I emailed myself that note. So, the moral of the story, people, is… do not use the Note app on your devices. Shove any important notes or story stuff into a Word Document, Google Docs, use iCloud, or any of those nifty online storages if you want to keep important story stuff safe (although, don't listen to me, the world is filled with hackers and/or people who want to use malware to steal your stuff). Just… figure out the best way to keep your stuff safe, from your own electronics, hackers and/or malware. *nods then rubs the back of her neck sheepishly***

 **A friend of mine helped me to figure out whether or not this would be a Crossover story, so thank you Chronic Guardian (CG) for lending a hand with that. *summons a fedora and tips it towards him* =3**

 **Also, since this story has become a part of the [Time Capsule] stories, I have to explain my reasoning for how I used the prompts that were issued last year for Week 12: [All One's Love] and [Salvation], so here we go! =D**

 **For [All One's Love], it was tricky to flesh out... heh. But eventually, if I'm not mistaken, I think the part where Yukiko breaks through to Ayumu might work? Now, you may be confused, but for this prompt, I think this scene shows the bond between Yukiko and Ayumu... Yukiko isn't like (and isn't at all) the copies that have been haunting Ayumu for who knows how long he's been back in Shibuya, as she knows personal things about Ayumu that a copy created by an Organization XIII member wouldn't be programmed to know. But even as Ayumu still doubted Yukiko was even real, one important part was the Ying-Yang pendant. It was never mentioned in the story, but Ayumu before Shibuya's World was destroyed, Ayumu lost his Ying-Yang pendant. He mentioned this to Yukiko back then, so when Yukiko found it in Kiyomi's shop, she of course felt that Kiyomi stole it so she was angry and stole it back for Ayumu the day Sora and Riku arrived in Shibuya. Ayumu actually never mentioned he lost his pendant to the Organization XIII member, so the copies wouldn't have known about the pendant's existence. Therefore, Yukiko put her faith in hoping that Ayumu understood she was real by giving him back the pendant he knew the real Yukiko would know was missing in the first place. If not... things would have been different and Ayumu probably would have still been influenced by the darkness. *laughs sheepishly***

 **For [Salvation], it was heavily used in the story. Sora and Riku brought salvation back to Shibuya by restoring it back to normal. Yukiko restored Ayumu to his senses by proving she is in fact the real Yukiko Kitaoka. And Ayumu fighting against what the Organization XIII member's control over him because he realized the reality of what he had done when he was given a moment of clarity from the darkness. And I personally like the idea and** **theory that Kingdom Hearts III will mainly be about saving what you can, even if it's something small, that matters to you. Like, even though Ayumu chose to restart his relationships with Neku and the rest of the people at the cafe, instead of restoring their memories of him, he chose this even if he didn't like it. Because, even if he lost his previous ties, he was willing to save what he had by reintroducing himself.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the story now that it has been born into the world, and I hope you have a great day! =D**

 **...**

 _ **~ Fun Facts ~**_

 **\- This story was fuelled by the idea of how Yukiko would act towards Sora from a Discord chat, which came from seeing a sketch Hyoxjnn made of Yukiko and thinking: "That picture looks very much like the style of Kingdom Hearts.". Then I was like during the chat: "Yeah… that would be an interesting story to write. Hahaha…" whilst thinking it was not going to be, but then I wrote it. *shrugs***

 **\- I wanted Ayumu to explain everything from his point of view until he met Sora and Riku… but I found out that would be basically another one-shot. I would have loved for it to be weaved in, but in Kingdom Hearts, they don't always dig down into the nitty-gritty details of every character in each World… so I had to stick with the bare minimum to stay within the Kingdom Hearts' rule of thumb (I hope I did). And I don't know if that would be a good idea to write, as one-shots are supposed to be standalone stories, right? O_O**

 **\- I know I used Kairi for the story, well, not used her much... but I was playing off of the fact that in other Kingdom Heart games... Kairi isn't really used a lot as an important character, like how she was someone Sora had to find and protect in Kingdom Hearts. I know she's important and one of the main characters, I'm not saying she's not important, but I feel like they don't utilize her enough which saddens me (from what I've seen so far)... I've seen cutscenes in Kingdom Hearts II with Kairi, but didn't see much of her. So in this one-shot, I had a theory that Kairi in Kingdom Hearts III is learning how to do stuff with her Keyblade while journeying with Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy by watching and assisting them so that by the time the climax comes, she'll be ready to aid Sora in the final fight instead of being kidnapped again. =3**


End file.
